On the Wings of a Phoenix
by Autobot StarRacer
Summary: What if the autobots had left in Dark of the Moon but the ship didn't explode? Phoenix was only 5 years old when her father and his team was exiled from Earth. Ten years later Megatron announces that Cybertron is almost fixed, but mankind will not be spared afterwards. Fearing for her people, Phoenix and her friend Leylana plan to find the autobots. But will they listen and come?
1. Chapter 1

_Phoenix woke up screaming again from a nightmare. The five year old watched as her father ran in with a worried look. He sat on the bed next to his daughter and wrapped his arms around her. She started crying into his shoulder. He rocked her until she calmed down. He looked down at Phoenix with a warm smile._

"_What happened?" he asked softly. Phoenix looked up at him with her wide blue eyes._

"_Megatron." She whimpered. The man was starting to regret telling her so many war stories. He tenderly petted her hair._

"_But who's sworn to protect humans?" he asked his daughter. Phoenix grinned up at him._

"_Optimus Prime!" she giggled. Her mother walked in with a faint smile on her face. "Hi momma."_

"_Hi sweetie, did Megatron scare you again?" she asked. Phoenix nodded._

"_I promise, I will never let any decepticon hurt you." He promised. The woman placed a hand on his shoulder._

"_Come on, Sideswipe. She should get some sleep." The woman said. Sideswipe (his holoform) smiled up at the human femme he'd fallen for. Sure, Sunstreaker had given scrap for it but he didn't care._

"_Daddy, no one believes me when I say I'm a tech…ten…what's the word again?" Phoenix pouted. Sideswipe chuckled at his young daughter._

"_You're a techno-organic sweetspark. And who cares what others say? Now get some sleep, youngling." Sideswipe said. Phoenix nodded and went back under her covers._

**End Phoenix's flashback**

Tears rolled down Phoenix's face as she sat up. That memory had happened only a week before the autobots were forced off of Earth and it's been ten years but there still hasn't been any sign of the autobot's return. None of the bots, except Sunstreaker, knew about Phoenix. She got dressed into her normal work clothes and got ready for her shift to help repair Cybertron. Leylana, her best friend and roommate, sat up and yawned. Leylana was the only human that believed Phoenix when she said she was the daughter of Sideswipe. They trudged out of the small room they shared and began to go to where Megatron was. When he found out that Phoenix was a techno-organic he demanded that she and Leylana work specifically with him. When they got close to the throne room they overheard Megatron talking to Soundwave.

"Soon the construction of Cybertron will be complete and we can finally eliminate the humans!" Megatron sneered. Phoenix's eyes widened in fear and she looked over at Leylana who had turned pale.

"What about that girl? What are we going to do with her?" Soundwave hissed. Phoenix knew that he was talking about her.

"We kill her as well!" Megatron roared. He stopped talking when the two human girls entered slowly. "Ah Phoenix and Leylana, I have a new job for you." His voice was sickly sweet. It made Phoenix want to puke.

"What is it, Lord Megatron?" Leylana asked. Megatron pointed towards the med bay.

"You will be aiding Knockout today with the fleshies injuries." Megatron hissed. Knockout had landed not long ago and he was surprised to hear about the autobot's flight. They bowed to the mech and walked to the med bay. Knockout looked down at them and scowled. He never hurt humans, but that didn't mean he didn't berate them. A couple of humans were on medical berths with various wounds. He barked orders at them and the humans worked in silence, surprising him. When the work was done Knockout allowed them to take a small break.

"Have you been able to get energon?" Leylana whispered to Phoenix.

"I snuck some when Knockout wasn't looking." Phoenix replied quietly. It had gotten extremely difficult for her to eat human food and she now has to eat energon to stay alive. Phoenix looked up when Knockout approached.

"I talked to Lord Megatron, you both are now my apprentices." Knockout stated. The humans stared at him in shock. "You're the only fleshies that don't bug me." Leylana let out a small sigh of relief. Several times she'd gotten sick from energon mining or working on Cybertron itself. As the medic's apprentice she would stay on the main ship. Phoenix was relieved as well, there was one decepticon that didn't hate her completely.

That night Leylana and Phoenix were in their room relaxing after a long day of work. Phoenix was worried and Leylana could easily see that. She didn't need to ask why, considering they both heard of the fate the world would face once Cybertron was fixed. Phoenix wanted nothing more than her father and the autobot's to land on Earth and destroy the cons._ "I promise, I will never let any decepticon hurt you."_ Sideswipe's words rang through her head. _He lied to me_, she thought to herself.

"We need to find the autobots." Phoenix whispered to her friend. Leylana's eyes widened.

"Are you crazy? How are we supposed to find them in space? Besides, you don't have a ship!" Leylana exclaimed.

"I will be the only one searching for them. I just need your help in stealing a ship for me to take." Leylana shook her head at Phoenix.

"If we get caught Megatron would kill us!"

"We're going to die anyways! Why not die doing what's right?" Leylana froze. Phoenix had a valid point and besides, she knew Phoenix was missing her father. Leylana sighed and nodded.

"What's the plan?" Phoenix grinned and hugged her friend before they set to work. Phoenix was determined to find her father and bring the autobots back to save her planet. Leylana sighed and shook her head. "It's crazy, but it just might work." Phoenix gave her a determined look.

"It has to and it will." She stated. The two friends shook hands with serious smiles.

* * *

This idea was killing me and I HAD to write it!

Reviews are welcome!


	2. Chapter 2

Phoenix took a deep breath and snuck through the halls of the Nemesis. She knew that there were escape pods that she could easily take. But the trick was to get there without being caught. Meanwhile Leylana was in the main control room hiding behind a computer. She messed with the wirings and was able to freeze the security cams so they wouldn't change. With the decepticons blind, it made it easier for Phoenix to snag a few cubes of energon along the way. She slipped silently into the escape pod but froze when light metal footsteps approached her from behind. She turned and looked up to see Knockout staring down at her.

"What are you doing?" he growled. Phoenix started to tremble in fear and tears started to form in her eyes.

"I'm sorry! I just wanted to find my father! He's one of them! He's an autobot!" Phoenix confessed. Tears started to roll down her cheek. Knockout narrowed his optics.

"You have ten minutes before I sound the alarm. You should leave quickly." He hissed. Phoenix looked up at the red medic in shock. "Hurry fleshy." Phoenix pivoted on her heel and ran into the pod. She got it started and flew away. She prayed to Primus that she could fly the thing. Miraculously she didn't have any problems. She soared past the moon and sighed in relief when she looked behind her to see that she hadn't been followed. She didn't stop flying until she made it to Mars. When she made the landing on the small red planet she fell into a restless sleep.

When Phoenix woke up it took her a minute to realize where she was and what had happened. Fear churned in her stomach at the fact that she'd run away. Phoenix took a sip from one of the energon cubes and smiled as energy swept through her body. She decided to leave quickly so she wouldn't get caught. When she started the engine something was wrong: the engine wouldn't work! She growled to herself and walked outside (she doesn't need to breath). She noticed small creatures messing with her ship. They were up to her hips and covered in fur. They all had soft purple eyes and didn't look hostile.

"Hey get away from my ship!" she hissed. They jumped and looked up at her guiltily.

"I'm s-sorry miss! We were just curious what this was! We didn't mean any trouble!" the bigger one said. Phoenix crossed her arms.

"Uh huh, well I gotta run. Megatron's probably sending decepticons after me. You never saw me!" she hissed. She went over to the engine and saw the problem: they'd messed with the wires! She got to work on them while the little creatures stared. "Are you going to stand there and watch or are you going to leave me alone?"

"Is there any way we can earn your forgiveness?" the smaller one asked. Phoenix froze. What was that that Sideswipe had always taught her?

"You're forgiven. I go by what my father taught me and forgive others." Phoenix answered. They stared at her with wide eyes.

"Thank you! He must be very wise!" the eldest said. Phoenix smirked.

"Yeah I guess he is. I haven't seen him in a long time." Phoenix paused to wipe the tears forming in her eyes. She finished the repairs and turned to the creatures. "I should get going. If giant robots with red eyes show up hide and do not get near them." They nodded quickly. She was about to leave when the quieter one grabbed onto her arm. She looked down at him.

"C-Can I go with you?" he asked. Phoenix raised an eyebrow at him as he shifted uncomfortably. "I've always wanted to do space travel, and it's really boring here." Phoenix paused for a moment in thought. She looked at the others who shrugged, showing that they had no intentions in leaving. Phoenix sighed.

"It's going to be dangerous, I have a huge army tracking me down even as we speak." Phoenix warned. The little furry bounced up and down in excitement. "Fine you can come. You have five minutes to prepare. If you're not back by then I'm leaving you, got that?" he nodded and ran off. Phoenix smiled at his excitement, it reminded Phoenix of herself when she first saw Sideswipe's true form. When he returned Phoenix led him inside. "So what's your name?"

"Xana," he responded as he looked around.

"I'm Phoenix. Now let's get out of here." She started the engine and flew off. She glanced behind her to see if she was being followed, but was shocked to find no one in sight. Her eyes narrowed and she whispered, "What is Megatron planning?"

**On the Nemesis**

Leylana was thrown in front of the decepticon warlord. She hissed in pain as the fall skinned her knees. She looked up at the scowling mech. She knew Phoenix was crazy! Now that girl is safe out in space while Leylana is forced to face punishment. Knockout stood in the corner of the room with a blank expression.

"Leylana!" Megatron's voice snapped her to attention.

"What do you need, Lord Megatron?" she half growled. He snarled down at her.

"Where is Phoenix and why did she escape?" he questioned. Leylana gave her best confused look she could muster. He held up a hand. "If you lie, you will be punished." Leylana narrowed her eyes.

"I will never betray my friend!" she hissed. She noticed one of the drones had an energon whip. She held back a shudder, remembering how painful those were. Her dark brown eyes turned back to Megatron who didn't look amused.

"I will ask only one more time nicely. Where is Phoenix and why did she escape?" Megatron waited for her answer. Leylana smirked at the decepticon leader.

"I'm sorry, this line is unavailable at the moment. Please leave a message after the beep. Beep!" Knockout looked amused as the other decepticons stared in shock. Megatron nodded to the con with the whip. The drone raised the whip and stroke Leylana hard with it. She cried out in pain as her skin burned.

"Tell me!" Megatron demanded. Knockout watched what was happening carefully. He couldn't help but be amazed at the girls strength and stubbornness. She received a second whipping. Then a third. Then a fourth. Knockout began to lose count and a sickening feeling came to his tank. Leylana's crimson blood was dripping onto the floor and became a small puddle. Leylana glared up at the mech with hatred gleaming in her eyes. "I am tiring of your foolishness! Tell me and you may live!" another snap of the whip and Leylana collapsed.

"I-I don't see what wrong with her trying to find her father." The girl whimpered. She now felt pathetic. She betrayed her best friend and gave away their plan. Megatron grinned evilly and nodded to Starscream.

"Thank you for the information, Leylana. Your work is now over." Megatron hissed. Knockout's optics widened as Starscream's blasters whirred to life. He had to look away when the shot rang out. Leylana's deafening screams of pain echoed throughout the halls of the Nemesis. The smell of burnt blood lingered about the throne room. Knockout looked back at the girl and he automatically knew what had happened.

Starscream murdered Leylana under Megatron's orders.

* * *

Yes Leylana is dead, I'm sorry to say. Idk why I killed her off but I knew Megatron wouldn't let her off easy so...yeah.

Reviews are welcome!


	3. Chapter 3

Xana proved to be good company for Phoenix. He told her stories about his planet and different legends they had. When he asked her about Earth she frowned. She didn't know exactly how to tell the little furry about the slavery and decepticons. Xana looked up at her with hopeful worried eyes that told her that she could trust him. Phoenix sighed. It was hard enough to run a Cybertronian sized ship, now she has to tell stories.

"Have you ever heard of the planet called Cybertron?" she asked as she worked with some wiring. Xana shook his head quickly. "Well on Cybertron there is a giant robotic alien race called Cybertronians. A civil war broke out and there are currently two factions if you don't count what remains of the neutrals: autobots and decepticons. The autobots are led by Optimus Prime, who's a great leader and fought for peace. He always said that freedom is the right of all sentient beings."

"What does this have to do with Earth?" he asked. Phoenix chuckled.

"More than you know. The decepticons are led by Megatron." She scowled at the name. "He's a cruel tyrant and his own motto is 'peace through tyranny'. The war eventually destroyed Cybertron and they had to leave in search of a cube known as the All Spark. That's where Earth comes in. They all found the All Spark on Earth and there was an immense battle in what is known as Mission City. A human boy named Sam Witwicky was able to kill Megatron, shattering the All Spark in the process. The decepticons managed to bring their leader back to life and the war is still going on. The decepticons had lost some of their soldiers but the autobots lost someone close to them. His name was Jazz and he was probably the most human out of all of them. He was the first lieutenant to Optimus and a strong fighter. He even yelled at Optimus that they needed to save Bumblebee when he was captured by a government group called Sector 7. Anyways, my father landed not long after that battle. He's one of the autobots and he has a twin brother named Sunstreaker. My father's name is Sideswipe. Uncle Sunstreaker would always give him scrap about him falling for a human woman but well…here I am! I'm a techno-organic: half Cybertronian half human."

"Wow that's so cool!" Xana exclaimed. Phoenix smiled, someone other than Leylana finally believed her about being a techno-organic.

"Ten years ago, when I was only five years old, Sentinel Prime, one of the greatest autobots, betrayed them. He killed their weapons specialist Ironhide and went to be with the decepticons. Megatron and Sentinel claimed they only wanted Earth for its' resources and that they'd leave us alone after collecting it if…" Phoenix paused, a sick feeling clutching her stomach. "If the US cut their alliance with the autobots and kick them off of the Earth. The autobots left without a fight, knowing that the government had the right to do what was best for their country. Megatron enslaved the human race and killed some of the bots closest friends: Sam, Mikaela, Carly, Lennox, and Epps. Not long afterwards they attacked a city called Chicago and killed everyone there, including my mother." Tears welled up in her eyes so she wiped them away. "The resources they wanted were human slaves to fix Cybertron. The day I left was the day that Megatron announced that Cybertron was almost fully healed. He told Soundwave, one of his most trusted and loyal decepticons, that once it was finished he'd kill off the humans. Megatron and Soundwave both knew that I was a techno-organic so Soundwave asked what they'd do with me. Megatron simply stated that I'd be killed along with the other humans. My friend and roommate, Leylana who also was the only one who believed I was part Cybertronian, was there too and we decided that I should search for the autobots and find my father. They're the only ones who can save my people." when Phoenix finished she looked over at Xana. He looked like he was deep in thought so she let her words sink in. After a few minutes he poked her arm lightly. She turned and looked at him.

"Does Optimus Prime know you're a techno-organic?" he asked. Phoenix frowned and sighed before turning back to her work.

"No, he doesn't. My father only told his brother so I'd be protected." _I promise, I will never let any decepticon hurt you._ Sideswipe's words echoed through her head and she clenched her fists. "He lied to me! He said he wouldn't let decepticons hurt me! He promised! But he left Earth with a short goodbye and never came back! Does he even care that I might've died?" Phoenix started crying but she made no move to wipe the tears on her cheeks. Xana walked over and gave her an awkward side hug.

"By the sounds of it, Sideswipe didn't have a choice but to leave. Even though I never met him, I'm sure he's worried about you. My dad died when I was a baby and I cursed him for leaving me. My mom died shortly before him. The others that you saw were my foster family. Yeah they're great and all, but I couldn't stand Ythunha any longer." He admitted. Phoenix gave him a bewildered look. "It's what you humans call Mars. It's my home planet."

"Ah, I see." Phoenix said as she wiped her eyes. Thinking about the decepticons got her worried. "Why haven't they come after me yet? They know I escaped."

"I think they might have a worse plan in mind. Your friend Leylana is not with you and surely they know you're best friends. They might be trying to get information out of her." Xana hissed. _Dang, he's catching on quick. _Phoenix thought to herself. Her eyes widened in realization.

"Scrap…they're going to kill Leylana." She whispered. She turned back to Xana with slightly narrowed eyes. "We have to find the autobots, fast!"

**On the Nemesis**

Knockout worked silently on another wounded human. It was a lot more work now with Phoenix gone and Leylana dead. Knockout tightened his grip on the device he was using as her remembered Leylana's fate. Sure he was a decepticon, but it wasn't right to murder a child! Even if it was a human! Leylana had given Megatron what he wanted and he promised that she'd be spared but he lied to her.

"Knockout, can't you work any faster?" Starscream hissed as he waited for the medic to start working on his damaged wing. Starscream had crashed while practicing different stunts throughout a construction zone.

"My work has gotten a lot slower since Phoenix left and Leylana was killed." Knockout growled back. Starscream crossed his arms.

"Why can't you just skip over the humans? They are just slaves after all." Starscream taunted before smirking. "That is, unless you actually care for these fleshbags." Knockout turned to the impatient seeker.

"I'm just doing my job. If you have a problem with it, strike it up with Megatron! Otherwise, let me work!" Knockout hissed. Starscream immediately shut up and just settled on glaring at the red mech. He knew something was up, he just couldn't tell what.

* * *

I forgot to mention this last chapter but I got the name Xana from the amazing TV show called Code Lyoko!

Reviews are welcome! :)


	4. Chapter 4

Phoenix woke up to see that Xana was still asleep. She sighed and decided to let him sleep longer. She began to work with the giant controls on the ship and hotwiring whenever she needed to. Eventually Xana woke up and yawned widely. He watched Phoenix work in silence he walked up and sat down.

"Can I help?" he asked. Phoenix looked up at him with surprise written on her face.

"It's really complicated, it took me over a year to learn how to fly one of these things. Ha! It was the worst idea Megatron ever had to teach me! But anyways nah I don't need help." Phoenix answered. She began to hum the tune of a song she'd heard when she was younger. Xana's cat-like ears twitched and he scooted closer.

"What are you humming?" he asked. Phoenix didn't look at him as she continued to work.

"It's a song called To the Edge of Night, otherwise known as Pippin's Song. It's from a human movie called Lord of the Rings. My friends and I would sing it while working. It's a song for dark times." Phoenix explained.

"Will you sing it?" Phoenix stopped her working to face him. Xana looked so hopeful so she sighed.

"Home is behind the world ahead, and there are many paths to tread, through shadow to the edge of night, until the stars are all alight. Mist and shadow, cloud and shade, all shall fade, all shall fade." When she finished the last note Xana clapped excitedly.

"Wow you're a great singer!" he praised. Phoenix blushed lightly. No one's ever complimented her on her singing voice.

"Thanks, Xana." An alarm began to go off, startling the two friends. Phoenix jumped up to where the screen was and examined it. There were autobot signals nearby! She grinned and turned to her furry partner. "We found them! There are autobot life signatures nearby!" Xana grinned as Phoenix began on working to get closer to the bots. "I can't wait to see dad again! Maybe he'll tell everyone the truth and I won't have to hide it from the bots anymore!" she noticed that she was nearing one of Jupiter's moons. A shot rang out and hit the side of their ship. Phoenix gasped as the whole thing shook. She protectively covered Xana so he wouldn't get hit by falling equipment.

"What do we do?" Xana whimpered. Phoenix pointed to a cupboard.

"Go hide in there until I tell you otherwise!" she ordered. Xana ran and hid as he was told. Phoenix fought to regain control of the ship. The only signatures nearby were the autobots, so who was attacking them? Another shot hit them and she realized: she's in a decepticon ship! There was one more shot and she completely lost control and they crashed onto the small moon. Phoenix hit her head on something hard and her head began bleeding. "Xana stay here while I go check this out!" she opened the door and stumbled out onto the rock. She noticed another ship landing and smiled when she recognized it as her father's. She hid behind a boulder until she heard them exit.

"Show yourself!" a deep voice commanded. Phoenix raised her hands and crept out from behind the rock.

"I'm friendly! I'm just a techno-organic looking for her father!" Phoenix claimed. She looked up to see all of the autobots staring down at her. She couldn't help but smile when she saw Sideswipe standing next to his brother. Optimus Prime kneeled down so he was eye level with her.

"Who are you and why were you on a decepticon ship?" he asked.

"Hold on, my friend's still on the ship and he's probably scared to death." Phoenix said as she began to walk back to the ship. She moved a lock of red hair behind her ear as she ran inside. "Xana come out, it's safe now." Xana stumbled out of his hiding spot a little dazed.

"Woah nice landing." He said. Phoenix chuckled as they walked back outside. Xana squeaked in surprise and hid behind the girl. "You didn't tell me they were THAT tall!"

"Now that your friend is out here, will you explain who you are why you were in a decepticon ship?" Optimus asked, sounding slightly impatient. Phoenix straightened and looked him dead in the eye err optic.

"My name is Phoenix, I am a human from the planet Earth, the same one you left ten years ago. This is Xana, my comrade from what humans call Mars but they call Ythunha. I am a techno-organic and my father is standing here today. I must say that it's an honor to meet you, Optimus Prime. I've been told many stories about you." Phoenix said respectfully. Wheelie and Brains went up to Xana and started to talk to him, it made sense considering they were about the same height.

"Who is your father?" Optimus asked. Phoenix glanced at Sideswipe but quickly turned her attention back to the Prime.

"He told me that no one is to know that he's my father, in order to protect me from the decepticons." Phoenix answered.

"Why are you here?" Phoenix narrowed her sharp eyes at the mech in front of her.

"To ask you to return to Earth and stop the decepticons. The human race was enslaved after you left. We went down from 6 billion people to a little over a million in the past ten years. Some of your old friends were killed by the decepticons. Including: Sam, Mikaela, Carly, Simmons, Lennox along with his family, and Epps. My mother was also killed." Phoenix explained. Optimus frowned and stood up.

"Why should we return to Earth if the decepticons leave once they got what they wanted?" Ratchet asked.

"Because Megatron said that he only wanted slave work and that once Cybertron is fixed he'll kill off every human!" Phoenix hissed. "He already killed Sentinel after he tried stopping him! I barely escaped to find you guys!"

"We cannot return, we are outnumbered and outmatched. The decepticons will defeat us if we do." Optimus sighed. Phoenix narrowed her eyes.

"Who are you? What's your name? Come on! Spit it out!" Phoenix demanded.

"Optimus Prime," he answered. Phoenix hopped onto a large rock to get closer to his height.

"Really? You're the Optimus Prime who led the autobots? You're the Optimus Prime who fought for Earth? You're the Optimus Prime who fought for peace and defended the weak? You're the Optimus Prime who my dad told me stories about? ARE YOU?" Phoenix yelled. Everyone looked at the techno-organic in shock. "No, you're not. You're not the one who's one of my biggest role models aside from dad. You're a coward. ALL OF YOU! You never cared about the human race you just wanted to get the fragging All Spark! Well screw all of you!" Tears started to roll down her cheeks as she began to run away. Sideswipe couldn't handle it anymore and turned to run after her.

"Phoenix wait!" he called before going after her. Sunstreaker turned to his leader.

"She wasn't lying when she said she was a techno-organic. Sideswipe's her Creator. We met her Carrier on Earth. Even though I gave him scrap about it, Sides fell hard for the femme. Phoenix has every right to be angry." Sunstreaker stated coolly. Optimus stared as Sideswipe tried to comfort his daughter.

Sideswipe caught up to Phoenix and stopped in her path. She was still crying and didn't see him until she ran into his wheel and fell down. She rubbed her head and glared up at him. Sideswipe couldn't help but feel guilty for how she was feeling. He kneeled down to be closer to her.

"You lied to me," she whispered. "You promised that I wouldn't get hurt by the cons but I've been enslaved to them for ten years!" Sideswipe sighed and picked her up, holding her close to his spark.

"Phoenix I'm sorry for not coming back. I never wanted any of this to happen. I almost begged Optimus to let me take you with us. I'm…I'm sorry." Sideswipe seemed to be having trouble with wording it. Phoenix continued to cry as Sideswipe held her. Sunstreaker walked up to his brother and niece with a worried look.

"Hey, kid. Why don't you come back over? We'll talk about returning a little more, okay?" Sunstreaker said. "Plus, Xana's really worried about you." Phoenix looked up at her dad before nodding at Sunstreaker. They began to walk to the others who still looked surprised.

"Sideswipe, why didn't you ever tell us about your daughter?" Optimus asked. Phoenix lowered her gaze, realizing how rude she'd been to the leader. Sideswipe sighed and looked down at his daughter.

"I didn't want her to get involved in the war. I wanted to ensure that the decepticons wouldn't find out about her so I only told Sunny." Sideswipe answered. Sunstreaker groaned at the nickname, earning a smirk from Sideswipe.

"Why the frag did you fall for a human?" Dino asked. Phoenix shot the bot a glare that told him he'd better shut up. Sideswipe also glared at him.

"When I landed on Earth it was a crash landing and I had no way to contact you guys. I happened to land in her yard. She saw me in my true form but I had lost too much energon to really do much. She helped me repair myself and I told her about the war. She said she knew about the attack at Mission City. While I was with her I was able to scan a vehicle. When I left I promised I'd come back for a visit. That's why I was gone so many times." Sideswipe answered. He looked at the different expressions on everyone's face before continuing. "Sunstreaker eventually questioned me about it and I told him about her. Phoenix wasn't exactly planned but I don't regret having a daughter." Phoenix looked up at him in surprise.

"And boy did I give him scrap about it after I found out about her." Sunstreaker laughed. The others smiled slightly at the girl who just looked down.

"Sorry for snapping at you guys," Phoenix muttered.

"It's alright," Optimus sighed. "But why did you snap?"

"I was five when you guys left and I've been stuck around decepticons ever since. Their grumpiness tends to rub off on people." Phoenix sighed. Some of the autobots laughed.

"Are you sure you haven't just been spending too much time with Ratchet?" Sunstreaker asked. Ratchet glared at him and Phoenix laughed as they started to yell at each other. Phoenix looked up at Sideswipe with an amused grin.

"Are they always like this?" she asked.

"No, usually they're worse." Sideswipe answered with a cocky grin. Phoenix smirked as she watched the two bots argue.

"Okay guys, that's enough. I'm the youngest one here yet you are acting like little children!" Phoenix called. Sunstreaker and Ratchet stopped arguing to turn to the femme. Phoenix turned to Optimus with a serious look. "So why won't you guys come back?"

"Your planet's leaders told us to leave, we agreed to do as they wish since it's your planet. We're in exile, Phoenix." Optimus explained. Phoenix's fists clenched.

"The leaders of Earth are dead, after the Chicago massacre the cons went after them. I've heard so many people whispering about what would've happened if you guys didn't leave. Leylana and I…" Phoenix's eyes widened in fear, "Scrap Megatron's going to kill Leylana if I don't return soon!"

"Wait, I remember Leylana. Why is she in danger?" Sideswipe asked. Tears welled up in Phoenix's eyes.

"She helped me escape but she stayed behind." Phoenix answered. The autobots looked at her in worry. Xana walked up to Sideswipe's foot.

"Maybe Megatron didn't find out about her aid. You were able to easily hotwire the ship and drive it this whole time." Xana said. Phoenix shook her head.

"There are security cams everywhere on the ship and she had to override those just long enough for me to sneak out. I was caught by Knockout but after explaining my intentions he gave me ten minutes to flee before he sounded the alarm. I didn't expect him to do that but he did." Phoenix replied. Optimus looked around at the remaining autobots before turning back to the girl.

"We will decide tomorrow, for now we should all get some recharge." Optimus said. Phoenix couldn't help but grin knowing that he'd actually think about coming back. Sideswipe put Phoenix down and followed the others to their ship. Xana yawned widely, causing Phoenix to smile. They went inside their small ship to get some sleep as well. Phoenix tossed and turned all night, having terrible nightmares or happy memories in her dreams the whole time. Eventually she gave up on sleep and climbed to the top of the ship and sat down. She stared out into space and thought about what had happened the past few days. She heard footsteps and turned to see the scout Bumblebee approaching.

"Hi Bumblebee." She murmured. "Why aren't you in bed?"

"**I could ask you the same thing."** He chuckled. **"Did you really mean it when you called us all cowards?"** his voice sounded sad so she sighed and looked down.

"No, I was just really frustrated that I came out here for nothing. I'm sorry Bee."

"**It's alright kid. But…were you serious when you said that Sam died?"** Phoenix bit her lip and refused to look at the sad yellow mech.

"He died in Chicago along with Carly. He made it to the building where she was kept and managed to find her but Soundwave also found them. He shot the building until it crumbled to the ground. Lennox and Epps were also in there so it killed them as well. I don't know what happened to Mikaela but I was given word that she'd been killed as well." Phoenix didn't have to look to know that Bee was crying. She truly felt sorry for him, he'd lost his closest human friend. Phoenix couldn't help but think of Jazz and Ironhide. Did they have families too? Phoenix turned and looked at the mech. "My mom died in Chicago too, she was on vacation while I was at my grandparents' house in Seattle, Washington. I'm so sorry Bee."

"**Don't be sorry, Phoenix. I knew that Megatron must've gotten some sort of revenge on him. I'm sorry about you're Carrier."** Phoenix looked up at him in confusion.

"What's a Carrier?" Bee chuckled slightly at her confusion.

"**A Carrier is the Cybertronian equivalent of a mom. Like how Sideswipe is your Creator aka dad."** Bee explained. Phoenix nodded in understanding without saying a word. **"Does the fact that you're part Cybertronian change you in any way?"**

"I can't eat human food, I have to sneak energon when nobody's looking. I don't need as much as you guys might but I still need it. My blood is also energon instead of human blood. I'm faster and stronger than most humans and I'm also a fast learning according to most people. I have a small Cybertronian signal, that's how Megatron found out about me. I've been told that my eyes also seem to glow at some points in time." Phoenix listed. Bee was slightly surprised at the differences between her and most humans. Phoenix sighed and stood up. "I should probably get back to sleep. Night Bee."

"**Night, Phoenix."** They went to their separate ships and Phoenix couldn't help but feel a little bit better after talking to him. Plus, she learned a little more Cybertronian terminology. When she was about to go inside she was grabbed by a giant metal hand. She turned to look into the optics of a decepticon drone. Fear gripped her heart as her eyes widened.

"Dad help!" she screamed.

* * *

*whistles* wow that was a long chapter! I hope you guys liked it!

Reviews are always welcome!


	5. Chapter 5

Phoenix struggled against the decepticon's grip. Xana rushed outside but quickly went back into the ship as the con shot at him. The drone's fist tightened, crushing her ribs. She screamed in pain as a few broke. A shot rang out and the decepticon lost his grip as he fell to the ground. Phoenix screamed as she began to fall as well but she was caught by a different metal hand. She banged her head against their hand, creating a long gash across her forehead.

"Don't ever touch my daughter again!" Sideswipe snarled. Phoenix looked up to see her dad glaring at the cons in front of them. The autobots fought off all of the drones much to Phoenix's relief. Sideswipe looked down at her horrified. "Phoenix you're bleeding!" Ratchet came up and began to treat the wound.

"Why is your blood energon?" Ratchet demanded as he finished wrapping her head with a cloth.

"Did I forget to mention that I'm a little different because I'm a techno-organic?" Phoenix said with a smirk. Sideswipe held her close to his chest with a worried look. "I have energon like you instead of blood. I can't eat human food, I'll just throw it up. I can only ingest energon. I have to sneak it from the decepticons or else I'd go hungry. I'm faster and stronger than any other human. I can heal as fast as you guys can too. I can also speak and write in Cybertronian. It came naturally to me." Everyone (except Bee who knew this already) looked shocked. Xana crept out of the ship.

"Are the decepticons gone?" he asked. When everyone nodded he looked down ashamed. "I'm sorry for not helping you, they shot at me and I got scared." Phoenix smiled at him.

"It's alright Xan. That was probably the only thing you could do." Phoenix assured him. He smiled a little as Sideswipe held him in the same hand as Phoenix. "I'm running out of time guys. Megatron knows my location and it'll only be a matter of time before more decepticons come after me. I need your answer now."

"I say we go," Sideswipe and Sunstreaker said together.

"I agree," Ratchet said. Everyone agreed that they should help the humans. It only left Optimus' final decision. Optimus looked around at his team then back at the human and her companion.

"We will aid you in your fight. This time we will bring the battle to Megatron while we have the element of surprise." Optimus announced. Phoenix grinned widely. She was about to answer when an alarm sounded from her small ship.

"It's a video message," she announced as she went up to the ship's monitor. The video turned on to show Knockout.

"Phoenix, Megatron knows your location and your reasons. He tortured Leylana until she broke and gave him your plan. He had Starscream offline her when he got the information from her. Get to the autobots and leave with them. Stay as far away from Earth as possible!" Knockout warned before the image was cut. Phoenix felt warm tears run down her face. Leylana was dead and she was the cause. She covered her face with her hands and began to sob. The autobots (they watched from the doorway and some were able to be inside) watched her in disbelief.

"Primus this is all my fault." She whispered sorrowfully. "I should've kept her out of it!" Xana jumped up so he was next to her and gave her a tight hug. Sideswipe looked upset as well, he knew Leylana well since the two girls had been best friends forever since their moms were high school friends. She eventually calmed down and wiped the tears from her bloodshot eyes before turning to the bots. "We're going to need to come up with a plan, any ideas?" Sideswipe looked at his daughter worriedly but went outside with everyone to plan.

"What can I do to help?" Xana asked excitedly. Phoenix turned to him

"You're going straight back home to your planet. This is getting too dangerous and I wouldn't forgive myself if you got hurt." Phoenix said. Xana frowned and crossed his arms.

"I'm helping whether you like it or not! I'm not going to sit by and watch the battle." Xana retorted. Phoenix sighed, taking another small sip from the energon cube she was holding. She didn't want Xana getting killed by the decepticons, but Xana insisted on joining the battle.

"Actually, I have a plan that includes you Xana." Ratchet said. Phoenix coughed and choked on the energon.

"Seriously? What part of 'this is getting too dangerous' did you not understand?" Phoenix squeaked as she stopped choking. Xana shot her a glare but patted her back to help. Phoenix sighed and looked up at the medic. "What's your plan and will I like it?"

"Depends, what would happen if Megatron caught you on your way back to Cybertron?"

* * *

Thanks for the reviews! Sorry this chapter was so short but I promise for a longer one next time!

Reviews are welcome! :)


	6. Chapter 6

The decepticons bound Phoenix's wrists and dragged her into Megatron's throne room. They threw her in front of the decepticon warlord. She glared up at him with hateful eyes that seemed to burn with anger. All of the decepticons were gathered for this one trial. They all seemed amused by the state the femme was in. Phoenix had energon smeared on her face, _her_ energon. She was covered in bruises and scrapes and had a broken nose. Yes, those cons really do know how to welcome her home. She growled at Megatron with all the anger she could muster. Knockout stood silently, praying to Primus that Phoenix would be spared. Megatron sneered at the girl.

"I hear you left to find the autoscum and your Creator." Megatron stated. Phoenix narrowed her eyes at him with hatred.

"Good to see you too. Yes, I was searching for my father. What's it to you?" she spat. Megatron growled. "They refused to come. You were right, happy now? They're a bunch of pathetic cowards who never cared about the human race! Not even dad cared about it!" Megatron chuckled.

"Of course they are you fool! What, did you think that the autobots would actually save your kind? They already lost the war! And for your treachery, Phoenix, I'm going to send you to be with your Carrier and friend!" Megatron growled. He readied his blaster and aimed it at Phoenix with a smirk. "Any last words?"

"Only one…NOW!" Phoenix screamed the last word. Xana, who had been hiding nearby sprung out as explosions went off above the decepticons. He used his sharp claws to destroy Phoenix's binds and they jumped away just in time for Megatron to shoot. Phoenix grinned as the decepticons tried to free themselves from the ruble, Megatron included. The autobots ran in with their blasters ready. "Wow Megatron, your aim has really gone downhill." Sideswipe grabbed her and Xana protectively. "By the way, all of that was a lie, except for the fact that I found the autobots. Sorry guys, I hope I didn't hurt you." The autobots smirked. More decepticons came through doors, surprising the autobots.

"Decepticons attack!" Megatron roared. The autobots began fighting the cons while Phoenix and Xana ran for cover (after Sideswipe set them down). Knockout was the first decepticon to free himself and grabbed his energon staff.

"Don't just stand there, kill them!" Starscream yelled. Knockout turned with a snarl and activated his energon prod.

"I'm going neutral." He said before stabbing Starscream in the spark as he emerged. "Hey autobots I'm going neutral but for this one time I'll fight for you." The autobots turned to him in surprise but Optimus gave him a short nod before they all began attacking decepticons again. Phoenix ran with Xana to the sleep barracks where the humans were sleeping.

"Everyone wake up! The autobots have returned and we need to help them!" she yelled. Everyone gathered quickly. Phoenix's spark (yes, spark. That's another Cybertronian part she has) sunk when she saw how few the humans were. There were only a few hundred thousand left. Considering that originally was 6 billion it was scary. She explained the plan and everyone set to work for the booby traps. Xana was running that while Phoenix ran down the halls of the Nemesis once again to find the autobots. She ran into Brains and Wheelie on the way and stopped them. "Go help Xana!" they nodded and ran off. She dodged and hid from decepticons that crossed her path and finally made it to the storage room. She smiled knowing what was behind the locked doors. She overrided the controls and managed to open the door without setting off an alarm. She grabbed the human military gun. She grabbed extra ammo and slung the AK47 across her back. She also grabbed a couple throwing knives before leaving and locking the door so it wouldn't cause suspicion. She ran back to where the fight scene was held and grinned to find out that there were no autobot casualties…yet. She caught sight of a decepticon nearby and hid behind a pile of rubble. She turned and took aim, right for the optic, and shot. The kick made her jerk back but the bullet hit its' target. It wasn't enough to kill him but it distracted him enough for Dino to kill him. Dino turned in surprise to see Phoenix aiming at another decepticon nearby. She shot and hit that target too.

"Phoenix?" he exclaimed in surprise.

"Hey Dino. I found out that the weak spot is the optic." Phoenix stated calmly as she shot again at another con.

"Frag, where did you learn to shoot?" he asked as he started fighting a decepticon that was going for Phoenix. She merely shrugged before reloading her gun.

"What are you talking about? This is my first time." her voice was monotone. Dino looked at her flabbergasted but kept fighting. An explosion went off and Phoenix smirked. "Looks like the other humans did their jobs perfectly." Phoenix smirked. She realized she was out of ammo and had lost her throwing knives so all she could do was watch. When the group of decepticons in that room were killed there were no autobot casualties as of yet. Optimus continued to fight Megatron as the others ran to fight the remaining decepticons. Phoenix began to run after them but a shot rang out and everything seemed to move in slow motion. Phoenix turned to see Megatron's energon blast heading straight for her. She closed her eyes, waiting for the pain that never came. She reopened them and stared in horror as Bee fell to the ground in pain. "Bumblebee!" she screamed. Ratchet ran over and did a scan on the scout.

"He'll be okay if he doesn't get hit again." Ratchet told her. Hatred burned inside of Phoenix and she clenched her fists and ground her teeth. Ratchet helped Bee stand as Phoenix stared mortified at the hole in his chest. He had literally dived in front of Phoenix to save her.

"Primus Bee, I'm so sorry!" Phoenix exclaimed as they tried to walk.

"_It's okay kid, don't beat yourself up over it. I've been through a lot worse pain than this."_ Bee whirred and beeped in response. Phoenix thought for a moment and then remembered something.

"I know where he'll be safe until after the battle!" Phoenix led them to an office that could be locked from the inside. "No one's used this room since Sentinel's death. You should be safe here Bee but you still need to find a hiding place." Ratchet instructed Bee on how to keep the wound from bleeding before he and Phoenix rushed out. Ratchet noticed the worried look on Phoenix's face but he ignored it. Phoenix stopped running when they passed a door.

"Phoenix what are you doing?" he demanded. Phoenix ignored him and overrided the lock on the door. When the door opened it revealed a small room with the remaining All Spark fragments on a table. "They found the fragments?"

"Yep, now grab them and let's go." Phoenix answered. Ratchet sub-spaced them but dropped one. Phoenix quickly grabbed it. When it came in contact with her skin it immediately burned. "Ah!" she screamed. Her hand absorbed the fragment and an electrical shock went through her. She could see her veins glowing a bright blue as heat rushed through her. She could vaguely hear Ratchet saying her name over and over. Or was there someone else with him? Then, to Ratchet's fright, Phoenix fainted.

* * *

SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! Primus I'm an idiot *facepalm* oh well I hope you liked it!

Reviews are welcome!


	7. Chapter 7

_**Phoenix's dream**_

_Fiver-year-old Phoenix hopped out of her mom's car (since she couldn't always drive in Sideswipe) and waited patiently for her dad to drive up to her grandparent's house in a small town in Washington. When Sideswipe parked he got out of his alt form and was frowning. He didn't want to tell them the news but it was impossible to get around it. Elizabeth, Phoenix's mom, noticed his change in mood and walked up to him with worry clear in her blue eyes. Sideswipe kissed the top of her head before kneeling down to hug his daughter._

"_I received news from Optimus Prime." He announced. He had been there when Sentinel Prime attacked but was currently on a "recon mission." By the way he said it Elizabeth knew something was terribly wrong._

"_What is it daddy?" Phoenix asked as she was picked up by her father. Sideswipe's spark clenched at their worry. Tears even formed in his holoform's eyes. Elizabeth grew even more nervous (and thankful that they had arrived when her parents were still away) at his expression._

"_Did you watch the news?" he asked. His pain worsened when he saw her shake her head. "Sentinel Prime betrayed us and killed Ironhide. Him and the decepticons are demanding that the autobots leave Earth immediately…forever."_

"_They can't do that!" Elizabeth exclaimed as tears started to roll down her cheeks. Sideswipe wiped them away gently._

"_They can't, but the government can. The decepticons agreed to leave after they got the supplies needed from Earth. Optimus says we have to leave." He answered. Phoenix started crying as she hugged her dad tighter._

"_No!" she yelled. Sideswipe returned the embrace as he began crying softly as well. It killed him to see his family torn apart. Elizabeth was frozen in shock._

"_You're…leaving? But when will you return?" she asked, though she already knew the answer. Sideswipe sighed and wrapped an arm around her too._

"_We can never return, sweetspark. Optimus' orders." He answered quietly. Phoenix started crying harder and tightened her grip on her father. "We're leaving in three days. I'm so sorry for failing you two. I'd do anything to stay but I have to follow orders."_

"_But you can't go! Who will protect mankind now?" Phoenix whimpered as she looked up at him. He placed her on the ground and kneeled to look her straight in the eyes._

"_Humans are very strong, Phoenix. You can't doubt yourself. I know it's going to be harder, but you gotta pull through, okay?" Sideswipe said. Phoenix nodded numbly. "I love you, and never forget that. I promise you that this will not be the last time we see each other."_

"_Love you too, daddy." Phoenix said as she wrapped her arms around him._

"_Where are you guys leaving from?" Elizabeth asked quietly as Sideswipe kissed the top of Phoenix's head._

"_Chicago, Illinois; I'm leaving soon." He answered. Elizabeth frowned and looked between the bot and her daughter._

"_I'm going to Chicago to watch you leave." When Sideswipe opened his mouth to argue she held up a hand. "No one's going to find out about our relationship, I just want to be able to watch." Sideswipe saw the determined look in her eyes and knew it was useless to reject her._

"_Alright, but Phoenix, you have to stay her with grandma and grandpa. Okay sweetspark?" he said to Phoenix. She started crying again but nodded. They hugged one last time before he left for Chicago. "Stay strong youngling, for all of us." He smiled at her before his holoform disappeared and reappeared in his alt. Elizabeth stayed with Phoenix until her parents came. She explained the situation and they agreed to babysit Phoenix for them. They watched as Elizabeth said goodbye to Phoenix and left. Little did they know that that would be the last time they'd see each other alive._

_**Scene change**_

_Phoenix started crying all over again after reliving that horrid memory. She didn't even notice that she was in a strange place surrounded by fog. She didn't notice the metal footsteps approaching or the worried looks given to her by her company. She just sat there, face hidden in her hands, bawling. It had been the last time she'd seen her mom and it still hurt to think about it._

"_Hey Phoenix," a familiar voice said softly. Phoenix's head shot up to see Leylana approaching. "I hear you found the autobots." Phoenix jumped up and tackled her friend in a hug._

"_Leylana how are you here? Are you alive or am I dead?" Phoenix asked quickly. Leylana laughed as she hugged her old friend._

"_I'm dead but you're alive. It's kinda complicated how I came here and how you're here but that'll be explained soon enough." The friends pulled away and Phoenix looked down guiltily._

"_I'm sorry for making you help me. If I knew you'd die I wouldn't have left. I shouldn't have asked for help." Phoenix admitted._

"_Phoenix, Leylana isn't mad at you." Another voice said. Phoenix's heart clenched as she turned to face Elizabeth._

"_Mom!" she exclaimed and hugged her too. In the background Prima stood smiling at the reunion taking place in front of him. He approached the group and looked down at them. Phoenix noticed him and ducked behind her mom. "Who are you?"_

"_State your name and heritage." Prima commanded. Phoenix heard the authority behind his voice and straightened and looked him dead in the optic._

"_I'm Phoenix, daughter of Elizabeth and Sideswipe." Phoenix answered calmly. Leylana smirked at her friend, she obviously didn't have a clue who the mech was._

"_Ah, so you're the techno-organic I've heard so much about." Prima said with amusement. Phoenix raised an eyebrow and glanced over at Elizabeth and Leylana who just smiled. "I am Prima, are you familiar with the Thirteen?"_

"_Everything I learned about Cybertron and its' history I learned from my dad and that's not much considering they left when I was five, so no, I'm not familiar with it." Phoenix explained._

"_I am the leader of the thirteen original Primes. I'm sure you know the story of the Fallen, correct?" Phoenix nodded. "His name was Megatronus, he was one of us as well. We were created by Primus to help bring down Unicron the Chaos Bringer and cast him out." Phoenix's eyes widened slightly. He was basically the son of Primus himself? Or was she getting her facts mixed up?_

"_So what's going to happen to me? As far as I know, Leylana and mom are dead but they're here before me right now. I'm not dead am I?" Prima shook his head._

"_No, you're in what humans would call Limbo. You'll be here until your body is done transforming." Phoenix's heart sunk to her stomach and her eyes widened._

"_Transforming into what?" Leylana was grinning widely and Elizabeth looked happy as well._

"_The All Spark fragment is turning you into a Cybertronian adult. You'll be the size Jazz was, about 15 feet, and you'll be around the scout Bumblebee's age. Your paint will be the same color as your hair and your optics will be the same blue as they are now." Phoenix's eyes widened in shock. She'd be a Cybertronian like her dad? "You will not have wings or wheels since instead of having an alt mode you're receiving a pretender mode that's exactly like your human form." Phoenix grinned widely._

"_This is so awesome!" Leylana and Elizabeth laughed at her excitement._

"_There is one more thing I'd like to show you," Prima smiled down at her._

_**Scene change**_

_21 year old Elizabeth Grimm walked outside into her large backyard. Living on the countryside really had its' perks. She was secluded, not having a neighbor for almost a mile on each side, and she could raise her horse here. When she walked a little ways into the woods she noticed the deep ravines in the ground, showing something large had crashed not too long ago. Trees had fallen all around so there was a straight path to a…robot? She snuck up cautiously as the thing woke up. She noticed his eyes were a beautiful bright blue and his armor was a shiny silver, minus the major wounds from the crash. The robot looked around and started making strange clicking noises. Elizabeth approached him carefully and he took notice of her._

"_What are you?" she asked hesitantly. The robot cocked his head to the side and his eyes dimmed. When they brightened again he focused on the young woman in front of him._

"_My name is Sideswipe. I'm an autonomous robotic organism from the planet Cybertron. My friends and I also go by autobots." the robot said. Elizabeth was surprised, did he just learn English? He must've used the internet or something, she realized. Wait, he's a living organism, that means he's an alien!_

"_I'm Elizabeth Grimm, I'm a human from this planet, Earth." Elizabeth replied. Sideswipe nodded and tried to stand but failed miserably. Elizabeth noticed the strange red/orange liquid leaking from his wounds and gasped. "You're hurt!" Sideswipe chuckled dryly._

"_Yeah, that's what I get for crash landing on this rock. I have no way of contacting the others and I'm too weak to find them myself." Sideswipe groaned. Elizabeth frowned, she couldn't leave him here to die._

"_I used to be a mechanic, I could help you repair yourself." Elizabeth offered. Sideswipe looked down at her in bewilderment. This human femme wasn't scared of him at all._

"_Uh, thanks." Elizabeth nodded and ran back to her house to grab the supplies needed. The scene skipped and Sideswipe was fully healed. A Chevrolet Stingray was zooming down the road near Sideswipe and he was barely able to scan it. Elizabeth came out one day to find the sleek car but no Sideswipe._

"_Sideswipe?" she called, a little upset that he'd left. Sideswipe transformed and she yelped in surprise._

"_I can transform by the way." He said with a chuckle. "That's my alt form. I saw the car driving by and it was a good match for me so I chose it." Elizabeth couldn't help but gawk._

"_Sweet alt mode." She mumbled before climbing a tree to be closer to his height. Overtime they'd become close friends, even Elizabeth's best friend (Leylana's mom) accidentally stumbled upon the autobot and became friends with him._

"_And that's actually not all that I have. Ratchet, the autobot medic, had taught us all to create a 'holoform' to blend in even better with different creatures on planets we might visit. And well…" Sideswipe transformed down and activated his holoform. He was a tall man, about mid-twenties, and had short black hair. His eyes, of course, were a piercing blue. His skin was tan and there were a few scars here and there from many years at war. Elizabeth stared in amazement. "So, Liza," he used the nickname he'd given her. "Do you like it?" Elizabeth hopped down from the tree and walked up to him._

"_Wow Sideswipe! You look…uh…great!" she blushed slightly. For some strange reason, she was starting to form a crush on the mech. Sideswipe grinned._

"_Thanks. I wonder what my vain twin would make his look like." This startled Elizabeth._

"_You have a brother?" Sideswipe's smile faltered._

"_Yeah, his name's Sunstreaker. He's really into his looks and hates it when his paint is scratched. Primus I haven't seen him in years I wonder how he's holding up."_

"_I'm sorry that you haven't seen him for so long." Sideswipe slung an arm across her shoulders and grinned._

"_Ha, I know he's fine. For Cybertronians siblings, parents with their children, and sparkmates all have a special bond. I can feel his pain and he can feel mine if the bond is opened which it currently is. With sparkparents and their sparklings the sparkparents can basically send love through the bond to calm a worried youngling." Sideswipe noticed the confusion in her eyes._

"_What's a sparkmate?" Sideswipe sighed and released his hold on her before sitting on his own hood._

"_Basically it's your equivalent to a spouse but it's much deeper than that. There is no real 'divorce' that you can go through without immense physical pain. A sparkmate's bond is deeper than a sibling bond. They can feel each other's pain fully, but it's directed at their spark. When one dies, the other usually follows not long after. They basically become one once they're bonded. Their sparks actually combine." Elizabeth let the information sink into her. Sideswipe's race was so much more complex than her own._

"_Did you ever get a sparkmate?" Elizabeth sat on Sideswipe's hood next to him. Sideswipe chuckled and shook his head._

"_Nah, I haven't found the right femme yet." Sideswipe paused and looked at Elizabeth with wondering eyes. "I'm not even sure if I'll ever find the one."_

"_I know how you feel. I've never been married but I've dated guys before. They're just not…right for me." She started to absent mindedly rub Sideswipe's hood. She felt the car shudder slightly and she looked at his holoform and smirked. "Did you just laugh? Are you seriously ticklish?" Sideswipe thanked Primus that Cybertronians couldn't blush._

"_We have sensitive areas yes." Sideswipe retorted. Elizabeth rolled her eyes._

"_Your race is so much different than anything I've ever seen. The war seems the worst in the galaxy." Sideswipe frowned and looked down painfully._

"_I've lost many friends in this war. Some of my friends from before the war had become decepticons and swore to be my enemies. Every time I wake up I hope to find myself in my room on Cybertron before the war ever started, that we never had left home." His fists clenched into balls as he tensed up. Elizabeth realized that he was starting to get depressed and placed her hands on his._

"_Sideswipe, look at me." She commanded. He slowly looked up at her with pain in his eyes. "My brother was killed in battle too. It took me hours to stop crying. We were like the best of friends. But I knew that he didn't want me to grieve forever. He wanted me to live on and be happy, for the both of us. Don't you think it's the same way with your fallen friends?" Sideswipe stared at her for a moment. He didn't know how to respond to her words so he remained silent before sighing._

"_You're right." Before anything else could be said he kissed her quickly on the lips. "Thanks for everything, Liza." Elizabeth was stunned. Here she was, in her own backyard, sitting on Sideswipe's hood with his holoform and he kissed her out of nowhere. Sideswipe saw the surprise in her eyes and became worried. "I'm…I'm sorry that was out of line. I shouldn't have done that, forgive me." He stood but was promptly stopped by Elizabeth._

"_No! I mean, I'm not angry just a little surprised. You didn't do anything wrong Sides but…why did you kiss me?" Sideswipe hesitated momentarily._

"_Isn't it a sign of affection for humans?" Elizabeth nodded slowly. "Good, it's the same on Cybertron." It took Elizabeth a moment but she soon realized that he liked her! She blushed a bright red. The scene changed again where Optimus, Sunstreaker, Ironhide, and Ratchet were standing around at NEST talking about what to do with Sideswipe._

"_Sideswipe leaves for long periods of time at least once a month. What happened before we found him?" Sunstreaker said._

"_And where is he going?" Ironhide asked._

"_Sunstreaker, are you able to track him?" Optimus asked the yellow bot. Sunstreaker shrugged._

"_Sure, but our bond isn't as strong as it used to be. It'll be difficult. Why?" Sunstreaker replied. He was starting to worry about Optimus' answer._

"_I'd like you to follow Sideswipe and find out where he goes. Report back once you find out. Good luck." Sunstreaker nodded before transforming and driving off. He was surprised that he was able to find Sideswipe through their bond. The bond was strongest when he came upon a small ranch in the middle of nowhere. He heard voices from the forest and drove into the trees. He transformed and walked towards the voices. When he came to a clearing he found his brother talking to a human femme._

"_Well, well, well Sideswipe. So this is where you're always disappearing to." Sunstreaker said sternly. The human jumped and hid behind Sideswipe. Sideswipe groaned and facepalmed._

"_Sunstreaker, how did you find me?" Sideswipe asked. Sunstreaker smirked as Sideswipe picked up the human and stood._

"_Wait, this is your twin?" the human asked._

"_So you blew our cover and sneak out to visit the fleshy. Everyone's noticed your disappearance and Optimus wants to know why. And who the frag is this?" Sunstreaker demanded. The human looked frightened but he didn't care._

"_Sunstreaker, this is Elizabeth Grimm. I crash landed in her yard and she let me stay until I was able to find you guys. Liza, this is my twin Sunny." Sideswipe introduced._

"_Why do you always call me that?" Sunstreaker groaned. Elizabeth laughed at his frustration. Sunstreaker shot her a glare. "You know she has to come to base now." Sideswipe placed Elizabeth on the ground and pointed to her house._

"_Go inside." He ordered. Elizabeth nodded and ran off. Sideswipe turned to his brother who didn't look amused. "Sunstreaker, I don't want her to get into this war more than she already is. I know it's stupid to sneak out to visit her but…" he didn't know how to explain it. Sunstreaker grinned._

"_You like her! You fell for a human girl! Primus Sides I thought I'd never see the day that you found a femme you like!" Sunstreaker laughed. Sideswipe froze at his words._

"_I do not! We're just friends!" Sunstreaker shook his head and leaned against a tree, careful not to knock it over._

"_We have a bond bro, I can tell you're in love with her. You can't hide it from me. This is why you sneak out just to be with her without telling bossbot. Primus I knew someday you'd fall for someone but I never thought it'd be a fleshy!" Sideswipe sighed and rubbed his optics._

"_Fine, yes I'm in love with Liza. Please don't tell Prime." Sideswipe said with worry in his optics._

"_Alright I'll say I couldn't find you. But they're gonna question you about it." Sideswipe sighed and nodded. "But I'm with ya bro." Neither autobot noticed Elizabeth hiding behind a tree, listening to the whole conversation. She smiled when Sunstreaker made Sideswipe confess his feelings about her. Elizabeth walked out, still smiling._

"_I heard that." She said. She laughed when the bots jumped in surprise and turned to her._

"_WERE YOU EAVESDROPPING?!" Sunstreaker yelled. Sideswipe facepalmed, realizing that she now knows about his little crush. Sunstreaker laughed when he heard his brother's cooling fans turn on. To say that Sideswipe's embarrassed was an understatement. The scene changed before anything else could be said and Elizabeth was alone in her dining room. She seemed worried but happy at the same time. When there was a knock at the door the now 22 year old jumped up and ran to answer it. When she opened the door and it revealed Sideswipe she promptly hugged him._

"_You said on the phone that you had news." Sideswipe said while looking down into her emerald eyes. Elizabeth smiled and pulled him inside. They sat on the couch with Sideswipe's arm draped over her shoulders. She hesitated momentarily before laying her head on his chest and looked up at him._

"_I don't know how it's possible but…" she started but paused. Sideswipe's eyebrows furrowed. What was she trying to say? "I'm pregnant…with your child." Sideswipe froze and tensed. Elizabeth noticed and sat up. "Sideswipe?" she was now getting worried. Was he angry? His holoform flickered before he shook his head. "Are you…okay?"_

"_Yeah, Cybertronians sometimes glitch with shocking or illogical news; you sorta took me off guard." Sideswipe answered. His eyes widened as the news fully sunk in and he hugged Elizabeth while standing and spun her around. "Are you serious?!" his voice was filled with happiness and excitement. Elizabeth laughed with relief._

"_Yes I'm serious!" Sideswipe set her down and grinned widely. "I wonder how Sunny will take it."_

"_He's gonna have a fit before giving me scrap about it. But all-in-all he'll be happy." Sideswipes eyes were glowing brighter than ever at that moment. The scene ended and Phoenix was back with Prima, Leylana, and her mom._

"_What'd ya see?" Leylana asked. Phoenix grinned as she looked at Elizabeth._

"_I found out how mom and dad met…and that Uncle Sunny is really grumpy." Phoenix replied. Leylana burst into laughter while Elizabeth just smiled. Prima stepped forward, earning Phoenix's attention._

"_It's time for you to return to your new body. Ratchet had moved you into the same room as Bumblebee who just witnessed your transformation. He told everyone about what happened so no one will be suspicious of a sudden new bot." Prima announced. Phoenix nodded before hugging Leylana and her mom._

_**End Phoenix's dream**_

Phoenix's optics onlined slowly to see the yellow face of an autobot; it took her a moment to realize that it was Bumblebee. He helped her sit up and she looked around the room. Her gaze finally landed back on the scout.

"Bumblebee?" she whispered.

"_What the frag happened to you, Phoenix?"_ he beeped in surprise. Phoenix smiled slightly.

"It's a long and complicated story."

* * *

*whistles* that was a long chapter. Hope you liked it!

Reviews are welcome! :)


	8. Chapter 8

Phoenix stood uneasily with the help of Bumblebee. She looked down at herself to see that Prima was right, she was the same color her hair used to be. She had the beautiful features that few femmes were lucky to have. She had an autobot insignia on her shoulder which made her smile. She saw a mirror nearby and saw her reflection. She had a light gray faceplate with the same blue eyes she had as a human. She had things coming out of her head that looked like antennae. She looked at Bee and saw that he was starting to check her out. She raised an optic ridge at him. He realized what he was doing and quickly looked away.

"Wow, I can't believe I'm an autobots." she whispered. Bee looked down at her (he was at least two feet taller than her considering she was a little taller than what Jazz had been) with a curious look in his optics.

"_What happened? Ratchet said you absorbed All Spark energy and passed out."_ Bee commented. Phoenix looked up at him and shrugged lightly.

"I was at this sorta Limbo place and Leylana and mom were there. Well their spirits were at least. I met Prima and-"

"_You met the leader of the Thirteen?!"_ Bee gasped. Phoenix nodded slightly.

"Yeah, he showed me different scenes that included mom and dad. Before I saw everyone I relived the memory of when I found out that dad was leaving. Near the end of my visit Prima told me that I was turning Cybertronian. I'm also a Pretender." Bee nodded in understanding. "Wait, isn't the battle still going on? I gotta go out there and help them!" Phoenix turned to leave but Bee quickly grabbed her arm.

"_Don't go!"_ Bee pleaded. _"You're not used to your new body and you have no training whatsoever! If you go out there now it'd be suicide!"_

"Bee I have to help them! I can't just sit around waiting to see if we'll win or not. You're wounded so already we've lost a fighter." Bee looked away sadly.

"_Actually, we've lost three. Knockout was killed by Shockwave before Dino could stop him." _Phoenix's optics widened. Sure the mech had been a decepticon before but he'd turned good. He's a neutral and fought alongside the autobots. He died fighting for peace. _"But listen to me, I wouldn't forgive myself if I let you leave and you got hurt. At least let me train you a little before you go."_ Phoenix looked at him in surprise. He'd just offered her for him to train her. Phoenix smiled and nodded. _"Okay now come at me."_

"What?!" Phoenix looked at him like he was crazy. If she attacked him it'd only make his injury worsen. "I don't think that's such a good idea." Bee chuckled.

"_You won't hurt me don't worry. Just come at me with everything you got."_ Phoenix hesitantly ran at Bee and threw a kick at him which he easily blocked. She was surprised when he started fighting back. It was obvious that he was a million times better than her and he was going easy on her but Phoenix didn't care. She dodged every attack and landed a few of her own, being careful of his hole in his chest. Eventually Bee had her pinned to the ground with a knee on her chest and his servos holder hers over her head. In this position their faces were only inches apart. Phoenix just stared into his baby blue optics for a moment, lost in them. Bee realized the position they were in and quickly got off of her. _"Okay that's a start. What are your primary weapons?"_

"I have no clue how to transform my arms into weapons!" Phoenix huffed as she stood. Bee spent the next few minutes instructing her on how to obtain her weapons. He primary weapons were a pair of 8 ft. dual swords, much like her fathers'. "Sweet!" Bee also taught her how to use her blasters which were her secondary weapon.

"_Shoot the wall."_ Bee commanded. Phoenix did so and left a large mark where it hit. _"Now hit the same place again."_ She hit it dead center and reshot, again she didn't miss. Bee watched her in surprise. The femme was an amazing shot and had stupendous aim. _"I don't know much about sword fighting so I'm no help there."_

"So am I good? Can I go help fight now?" Phoenix pleaded. Bee sighed, not wanting her to leave him, but nodded for her to go. He knew he couldn't stop her. Phoenix grinned and ran up to him and wrapped him in a hug (while being careful with his wound). "Thanks Bee!" she kissed his cheek before running out. Bee stood there stunned for a moment before his cooling fans kicked in as he watched her leave. He couldn't help but notice the strange feeling in his spark when she kissed him. _Primus,_ he thought, _what's wrong with me?_

Phoenix transformed into her Pretender mode and ran down the halls of the Nemesis. She hurried into the throne room where she knew Megatron and Optimus were still fighting it out. When she snuck in she saw that both mechs were beginning to grow tired. Finally, Megatron got the upper hand and raised his sword to pierce Optimus' spark.

"And now, Prime, you will die." Megatron roared. Phoenix ran out from her hiding spot at top speed while starting to transform.

"No!" she yelled while her bipedal mode crashed into the decepticon warlord. Optimus looked shocked as she stood and backed away from Megatron.

"Phoenix?" Optimus gasped. Phoenix smiled at her leader.

"Autobot Phoenix reporting for duty, sir," Phoenix answered with a grin. Optimus stared at the femme momentarily. Bee wasn't kidding when he said that Phoenix was pretty.

"Phoenix go help the others while I deal with Megatron." Optimus ordered as Megatron began to approach the duo.

"Right," Phoenix answered with a sharp nod. She transformed back into her Pretender mode and ran out of the room. She bounded around the corner to find Sideswipe and Sunstreaker fighting a rather large and brute-like decepticon together. She watched momentarily in awe as they fought in perfect sync. They knew exactly what the other would do and they'd do it simultaneously. They were stronger together than they were apart, that was for sure. When Sideswipe was grabbed and thrown down the hall Phoenix got pissed. She walked out from her hiding spot and began to walk down the hall towards them. "Hey ugly!" the decepticon faced the femme angrily. "Yeah you, nobody hurts my dad and gets away with it." The decepticon laughed and Sunstreaker, who was getting lifted up by the neck, stared at her with wide optics.

"Phoenix get out of here!" Sunstreaker yelled. Sideswipe slowly stood up and caught sight of his daughter. The decepticon growled and threw Sunstreaker at Sideswipe, causing them both to crash to the ground.

"Shut up autoscum!" it hissed at the twins before turning to the ever approaching girl. "And what are you going to do about it, fleshy?" Phoenix transformed into her bipedal mode as she approached him.

"I'm no human, not anymore. And as for what I'm going to do…" Phoenix trailed off and activated her swords. "You'll soon find out." The twins finally stood and saw the new femme facing off with the much larger decepticon with dual blades.

"Sides, they're just like yours!" Sunstreaker whispered. The decepticon had a large wrecking ball for a hand that could easily kill someone with one swing, but that didn't sway Phoenix. The decepticon swung at Phoenix which she dodged easily since he seemed much slower than Bumblebee. The con swung down and hit the ground. The vibrations it caused made Phoenix lose her balance and fall along with the twins.

"Phoenix run! You're not experienced enough to fight him!" Sideswipe yelled as they stood. Phoenix only glared at the con in front of her. "For Primus sake…" Phoenix dodged another attack and swung her swords at the mech, managing to create a gash in the con's side. The decepticon roared in pain and anger. He swung his arm down again but this time Phoenix was ready. Right when it was about to touch the ground she jumped and kicked off the wall. By now the twins had come back but they were amazed by her cleverness. Before the con could do much else Phoenix swung down her swords and cut off the mech's arm at the forearm. The con looked shocked that such a small femme could do such a thing. Before he could attack the twins started shooting at him. Phoenix turned her servos into blasters as well and shot at him. The loss of energon and the exhaustion of the battle finally caught up to the mech and he couldn't do anything but lay there and wait to die. When they were sure the con was dead the autobots returned their servos back to normal. Phoenix sighed and looked over at her father and uncle who did not look amused. "Phoenix we told you to stay out of the fight. You could've been hurt!"

"Or offlined." Sunstreaker added gruffly. Phoenix's helm lowered in shame and guilt.

"I'm sorry but he hurt you guys and I got angry and couldn't stop myself. I just wanted to help." Phoenix replied. The twins shared a look before Sideswipe hugged his daughter.

"It's alright, just please be careful in these fights." Sideswipe said. Sunstreaker frowned and looked down at her.

"How did you know how to fight so well?" Sunstreaker asked. Phoenix pulled away from her father and rubbed the back of her helm.

"Bumblebee sorta trained me just now. I don't know how I was able to use my blades so well considering he couldn't teach me anything about them." Phoenix answered. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker shared an amused look. They knew where this was heading. Phoenix's optics widened. "Scrap I should probably check up on Xana and the humans. I'll see ya guys later and good luck!"

"You too and be safe!" the twins yelled together. Phoenix laughed as she transformed down into her human mode. She found the dead bodies of many decepticons and grinned when she realized that this was the humans doing. She had no problem with finding her friend, he stuck out like a sore thumb. He was giving orders to a group of humans who nodded and ran off. Phoenix walked up behind him with her arms crossed.

"I see you're quite the leader," she mused. Xana jumped and turned around, half expecting to see a decepticon. He grinned up at her when he realized that it was Phoenix.

"How are things going with the autobots?" Xana asked. Phoenix frowned, remembering what Bee had said about Knockout.

"Bumblebee is injured and Knockout was offlined by Shockwave. And I…well look." Phoenix back away from him so she'd have room to transform, and once she did Xana looked up at her in shock. "I absorbed an All Spark fragment and I turned into a Cybertronian. Spread the news throughout the humans so I won't be mistaken for a decepticon."

"Okay I'll make sure they know!" Xana said before running off. Phoenix transformed into her Pretender mode and searched for more cons to fight. She found Ratchet, Que, Dino, and Sideswipe surrounded by decepticons, looking defeated.

"Primus…" Phoenix gasped quietly. She transformed and stalked up behind the distracted Soundwave. The captured autobots saw her and looked stunned at her sudden appearance, while Sideswipe hid a smirk. Phoenix jumped onto his back and held one of her blades to his neck. The cons turned in surprise to see the small autobot. "Touch any of them and you'll watch him become beheaded!" Phoenix growled. Sideswipe was surprised at his daughter's anger but smirked at the decepticon's reactions. The other autobots, who had yet to see Phoenix's new form, stared in shock. Soundwave, with quick movements, yanked on Phoenix's sword, sending her flying over him and crashing into the other autobots.

"You lack basic tactics femme, what is your designation?" Soundwave growled as the decepticons aimed their blasters at the group. Phoenix glared up at the mech as her servo turned normal.

"You should remember my voice, Soundwave." Phoenix hissed. All of the decepticon's optics widened as they stared at the techno-organic.

"So the rumors are true, Phoenix did turn fully Cybertronian." Soundwave smirked. Phoenix rolled her optics at the mech. She noticed the decepticons checking her out.

"Primus you guys are perverted. At least Bee wasn't staring at me intentionally." Phoenix muttered. Sideswipe shot a glare at the decepticons before turning to Phoenix.

"Bumblebee was checking you out?" Sideswipe asked angrily. Phoenix sighed in annoyance.

"Yeah, but in his defense he didn't even realize he was. When he found out what he was doing he immediately looked away looking like a kid caught sneaking a cookie out of the cookie jar." Phoenix replied with a short shrug. Sideswipe found this interesting but shoved the thought to the back of his processor to focus on the matter at hand.

"Well you're not a bad looking femme." Que remarked. Phoenix promptly elbowed him sharply in the side to make him shut up. Sideswipe glared at his comrade. Breakdown, Knockout's old partner before they split up, walked up to Soundwave with annoyed look.

"Why are we taking prisoners? Remember, no mercy." Breakdown growled. Soundwave grinned evilly while turning to their captives.

"Right, no hostages," Soundwave replied. He grabbed Phoenix by the neck and threw her to the ground farther away from her teammates. Sideswipe tried to get to her but he was held back by a few decepticons.

"No! Don't hurt her!" Sideswipe pleaded. After all that's happened, he didn't want his daughter to be offlined by a decepticreep. He watched helplessly as Phoenix was forced to kneel in front of Soundwave. Phoenix had her optics shut and her helm lowered in defeat. She refused to break down and cry in front of the enemy.

"You know, autoscum, you've been a thorn in my side for way too long. I don't know why Megatron kept you alive all these years but that's about to change now. I'm going to kill you, with your Creator watching helplessly." Soundwave hissed. Sideswipe couldn't tear his optics away from his daughter. Phoenix's helm shot up and she glared in anger at Soundwave.

"My death will come someday. I'd rather die with honor in battle than under Megatron's command! But my day will not be today!" Phoenix hissed. The autobots were surprised at her ferociousness. She had the temper of her father but could also be as gentle. Soundwave snarled and kicked her in the back, causing her to fall face down. He kept his pede on her back as he aimed his blaster at her head.

"Say goodbye, autoscum." Soundwave growled. A shot rang out and everyone gasped as the now deceased Soundwave fell off of Phoenix.

"_Goodbye,"_ Bee whirred as he walked up, deactivating his blasters. Phoenix sat up to see the scout approaching. The autobots killed off the rest of the decepticons that were surrounding them.

"Bumblebee I told you stay behind! Your wound could worsen and kill you!" Ratchet yelled as he walked up to the yellow mech. Bee winced at the medic's warnings and placed a servo on his chest. Ratchet turned to Phoenix angrily. "Take Bee back there immediately." Phoenix, fearing Ratchet's wrath, nodded and ran off with Bee trailing. Phoenix stopped him once they were alone and glared at him.

"Why did you leave the room?" She inquired. Bee fidgeted under the smaller bot's look.

"_I knew something wrong was going to happen, I couldn't let you get hurt. In my defense Soundwave was about to offline you."_ Bee replied. Phoenix's look softened and she sighed. She hugged him carefully before starting to walk to the hideout room.

"Thanks for saving me, Bee." Phoenix said as she turned with a smile. When they were about to enter the room they both got a comm. from Optimus Prime.

_::Optimus to all autobots, Megatron and the decepticons are dead. Return to Point A immediately for final count.::_ the comm. came through. Tears welled up in Phoenix's optics. The war was finally over. She was free from Megatron at last. Bee noticed her reaction and became worried.

"_Are you okay?" _he asked. Phoenix just stared at the door in shock. For a second, Bee wondered if she even heard him.

"After ten years of service. Ten years of slavery and wondering when Megatron would finally crack and kill us. After ten fragging years of wishing to see my dad again…I'm finally free. I'm free from that warlord. I'm finally free!" Phoenix rambled, her voice cracking. Bee looked at her in worry and placed a servo on her shoulder. That seemed to snap her out of it. Phoenix looked over at her friend with a small smile. "I guess it's all sorta shocking." They walked together to the throne room, aka Point A. Once there they saw that the only fatality was in fact Knockout. Phoenix looked around and frowned.

"Phoenix, is everything alright?" Optimus asked. A few of the mechs that hadn't seen her yet gawked at her. Phoenix groaned in annoyance.

"Why the Pit do people always stare at me?!" Phoenix asked. The mechs awkwardly looked away as Sideswipe and Sunstreaker also shot them a glare. Bee even took a half step away from the frustrated femme.

"_Uh to most mechs, you're in Cybertronian terms very err…" _Bee trailed off awkwardly and glanced at Sideswipe. The silver mech merely nodded for him to continue, not at all angered by the young mech. _"…beautiful."_ Phoenix looked at him like he was crazy. A few mechs nodded in agreement.

"Well please quit it, I'm already creeped out by the decepticons doing it too." Phoenix requested. She remembered what Optimus had asked and she turned to her leader. "And to answer your question, Optimus, I was merely wondering where Xana was. I haven't seen him since I told him about my transformation." Everyone shook their heads, showing that they didn't know where he was. Phoenix frowned and became worried. "I'm going to go find him and make sure he's okay." She ran off to find her friend. She searched and asked humans about his whereabouts. No one knew his location which didn't help ease Phoenix's anxiety. Finally she found him but the sight of him made her spark sink.

He was mortally wounded and dying next to a offlined decepticon.

* * *

Yes, Xana will die. I'm sorry if you liked him but he is.

Reviews are welcome!


	9. Chapter 9

Phoenix swiftly turned human and knelt down to her wounded friend. He was covered in a purple liquid that she guessed was his blood. Xana had his eyes closed but they opened slowly when Phoenix pulled him into a gentle hug. He looked up at her with a terrified look in his eyes. It was truly spark breaking for Phoenix. Here Xana was, millions of miles away on an alien planet dying in a battle that was never his to fight. Phoenix bit back her tears as she saw him start to drift off to sleep. She knew what would happen once he fell asleep.

"It's okay, Xana. Everything's going to be okay." She whispered to the youngling. He was shaking slightly with fear which worried Phoenix. He tried to move closer to her but failed miserably. She gently pulled him into her arms. She was slightly thankful that no one else was there to watch.

"I'm scared, Phoenix." He whimpered. Primus knows she was too. She held back her tears as she stared down at him with worry.

"I know, just go to sleep and you won't feel any more pain." Xana frowned, knowing that he was going to die. Phoenix was just trying to help him get through it. He curled up slightly in her arms. Phoenix knew she was getting covered in his blood but didn't care about it.

"Will…you…sing…that…song…again?" his words were spaced out between painful breaths. Phoenix knew that his time was coming fast. She knew what song he was talking about, The Edge of Night. She steadied her own breath and forced herself to remember the words to the song.

"Home is behind the world ahead, and there are many paths to tread, through shadow to the edge of night, until the stars are all alight. Mist and shadow, cloud and shade, all shall fade, all shall fade." When she finished the last note Xana's eyes closed. He was smiling in his sleep. He let out one last shallow breath and Phoenix knew he died. Phoenix finally let the tears she'd been hiding fall as she placed Xana down. She buried her face in her hands as she began to sob. She should've had him stay home. If he hadn't come with them he wouldn't be dead.

The twins grew worried of Phoenix and went to look for her. Sideswipe knew she was already emotional from everything that had happened to her over the past ten years. Sunstreaker felt his twin's worry and placed a comforting servo on his shoulder as they walked. When they heard sobbing their pace quickened. They froze when they saw Phoenix bawling in front of Xana's dead body. There was a dead decepticon nearby, showing who was responsible for the furling's death. Phoenix jolted in surprise when Sideswipe picked her up and held her close to his chest. Sunstreaker glared at the dead decepticon in disgust.

"T-They killed Xana!" Phoenix cried out. Sideswipe used the tip of his thumb to rub his daughter's back in an attempt to calm her. Sunstreaker gave her a look of pity before picking up the small alien. Phoenix eventually calmed down and looked up at Sideswipe. "Can you put me down?" her voice was small and broken. Sideswipe silently did so she could transform.

"I think we should take him to his home planet for an honorable funeral, one that only a true warrior deserves." Sunstreaker suggested. Phoenix nodded in a silent agreement. They walked back to where everyone was gathered. The autobots stared at their fallen friend in horror.

"Optimus, I request for your permission to bring Xana back to his planet. It's only a day's journey and he deserves to be buried at his home." Phoenix said quietly. The leader was surprised that she was asking him, she wasn't officially an autobot and therefore under only Sideswipe's authority. He realized how much respect she really had for him. Bumblebee stared at the femme in pain. His spark ached for her. He knew all too well what she was going through. He'd lost some of his closest friends, like Ironhide and Jazz, in this war. He resisted the urge to just walk up to her and give her a hug. He couldn't do that mainly because Ratchet was currently repairing him. Eventually Optimus and Phoenix made arrangements for her to fly to Mars to bring Xana home.

"Autobots," Optimus began, catching everyone's attention. "While Phoenix takes Xana's body home, I'd like you all to help bring the humans into one general area." Everyone was about to get to work when Sideswipe stepped forward.

"Wait," he said. Everyone stopped and stared at him. "I'm not exactly comfortable with Phoenix traveling out there alone. Will someone go with her?" Phoenix didn't know whether to be grateful or annoyed that her dad wanted her to have someone come with. What she was annoyed at was Skids and Mudflap wrapping their arms across her shoulders.

"We'll watch over the little femme!" Skids said. Phoenix elbowed them both in the side. Sideswipe was not amused by the other twins but couldn't help but smirk at Phoenix's reaction. Sunstreaker also shot them a glare.

"_I can go if that's alright."_ Bee said quietly. Sideswipe looked over at the shy mech. He knew Bee was crushing on Phoenix but it didn't really bother him. Sideswipe sighed and agreed that Bee should go with Phoenix. The femme, however, was a little weary. She had her own confusing feelings, they were mainly confusing because of the fact that she knew nothing of a spark. The two flew off, with Xana in a makeshift coffin so it wouldn't remind Phoenix of what had happened. Surprisingly Phoenix rejected Bee's help and was able to run the ship in Pretender mode.

"I learned a long time ago how to fly one of these things as a human. It's the only way I know how." Phoenix mumbled as she worked. Bee was amazed by her efficiency and watched with a trained optic. Eventually he placed a servo in front of where the exhausted Phoenix was about to work, blocking her path.

"_Take a break, you're making yourself exhausted."_ Bee said calmly. The young femme looked at the yellow bot with a look that could break even Unicron's spark. Bee knelt down to face her with worried optics. _"I know you're blaming yourself, I can see it in your eyes. Xana did not die in vain. He's one of the bravest soldiers I've ever met. He helped us fight and he showed true valor. He died a hero Phoenix, a hero." _Phoenix looked away from him but didn't complain when he picked her up. He held her close to his chest comfortingly as he manned the controls. He looked down and noticed her fighting her tears. He sighed and gently rubbed her back with a finger. _"It's okay, Phoenix. It's okay to cry. Don't hold it back, it will only make it worse to bear." _Phoenix complied and sobbed into her hands. Bee continued to hold her human form. Why didn't she just transform into her bipedal mode? He looked down when she became silent to see that she had fallen asleep. He placed her on the table and activated his holoform. He made sure she was comfortable and deactivated the holoform. When he found the red planet he landed carefully.

"Mm daddy?" Phoenix mumbled as she sat up, rubbing her eyes. She realized who she was with and immediately became embarrassed. "Err sorry uh you didn't hear that did you?" Bee chuckled as she became more embarrassed. "So are we on Ythunha yet?" Bee nodded slightly. Phoenix glanced over at Xana's coffin then at Bee. "Stay here, I'm gonna look for his foster family." Bee thought about refusing to stay but simply nodded as the femme left. Phoenix wandered the small planet for a while before finding a village that she had landed nearby the first time she visited. A small child saw her and screamed. Phoenix froze when many of them ran out to see what happened.

"Who are you?" one of them hissed. Phoenix kneeled down slowly and held up a hand.

"I am searching for anyone who knows of the orphan Xana. He left with me a few days ago after my ship was messed with." Phoenix replied. A few of the furlings gasped, remembering the alien.

"I know you! You warned us not to trust the red eyed robots!" the bigger one from last time exclaimed. Phoenix smiled and nodded. "I'm Dami, his foster father."

"My name is Phoenix. You must come with me to my ship…all of you. There is much to tell you but," Phoenix's eyes lowered painfully. "Xana refused to go home when I found my father. I told him that the battle would be dangerous but he didn't listen. He fought with the strength and bravery of any of the autobots. He…he was lost in battle." Everyone gasped and Dami looked shocked.

"Xana fought in a war?" Dami asked. Phoenix dipped her head down low.

"Yes, even after I told him that he could possibly be destroyed by it. He impressed my comrades and my father. Optimus Prime, our leader, said himself that Xana was a true warrior, and that he was honored to fight with him." Phoenix answered. Everyone looked surprised. They had no idea what Xana was capable of. "I brought him in a quickly made coffin so he could have a proper burial with his people."

"Take us to him!" someone demanded. Phoenix was slightly worried at what their reaction might be to seeing Bumblebee. She stood up and backed away.

"I must warn you how tall we really are. My comrade, Bumblebee is here with me, but he's watching over the ship. This is merely my Pretender form." Phoenix said. She bit her lip at their confused looks. "Don't scream or freak out, please." They nodded so she slowly began to transform into her bipedal mode. They all gasped at her full height. "I'm actually the shortest one out of all of us. I will take a few of those who were close to Xana, but not everybody." She kneeled down so a Dami and another person climbed onto her hand. While they walked she told them stories about what had happened during her time with Xana. When they made it to the ship Bee was waiting outside.

"_Who is this?"_ Bee whirred. Dami and Yeham (Xana's foster mom apparently) glanced up at Phoenix in confusion.

"Bumblebee, this is Dami and Yeham, Xana's foster parents." Phoenix introduced. She looked back down at the furlings. "Dami and Yeham, this is my comrade and friend Bumblebee." They gave the yellow mech a small wave which he gladly returned. She nodded at Bumblebee so he went inside.

"Where's he going?" Yeham asked. Phoenix sighed as she looked down at them with sad optics.

"He's bringing out Xana's body. I forgot to mention, Optimus Prime requests that he'd be honored as a soldier lost in battle. He said that he fought for freedom and that we are in his debt." Phoenix replied. They nodded as Bee walked back out with Xana's coffin.

"Will you take us back, Phoenix?" Dami asked in sorrow. Phoenix nodded and walked back to the village where the others were waiting. Phoenix placed them down before transforming into her Pretender mode. "Thank you Phoenix for watching over him." Phoenix smiled and said goodbye to them. Bee picked up Phoenix and transformed around her. She sat in the passenger seat of his alt form while he drove away.

"Bee?" Phoenix said suddenly. The seatbelt tightened a little to show that he was listening. "Why did you volunteer to take me?" Bee hesitated, loosening his hold on Phoenix. She leaned her head against the window as they sped off.

"_You're my friend, Phoenix…we are friends, right?"_ Bee paused, waiting for her to answer. Phoenix rubbed the dashboard reassuringly.

"Of course, Bee." Phoenix laughed when the car shuddered at the circulatory motion. "You bots have strange reactions."

"_It's not my fault! You're the one who touched a part that's…sensitive."_ Phoenix doubled over in laughter at his excuse. She could just imagine Bee pouting if he were able to. _"You're a very strange femme, Phoenix."_ Phoenix raised an eyebrow at his radio. _"What? Strange is good in my opinion! I didn't mean to offend you if…I mean…I…" _Phoenix laughed again as they made it to the ship. She hopped out of Bee before they both transformed and walked into the ship.

"Jeez Bee, you really know how to get yourself worked up." Phoenix observed. Bee crossed his arms and muttered in Cybertronian before starting to fly the ship. Phoenix talked with him the whole trip home. When they returned they were greeted by Optimus and the twins. Sideswipe couldn't help but smile when he saw his daughter having fun and finally happy again. Optimus stepped forward to Phoenix with a smile as well.

"Phoenix, what's left of your people is gathered together. They do not believe that they can bring Earth back to its former glory. Since you were once human and you have a Pretender mode, I would like you to speak to them." Optimus said. Phoenix's optics widened.

"I-I've never spoken in front of a crowd before! Why can't a different human or something do it?" Phoenix asked with fear tinting her voice.

"Phoenix if you're anything like your Carrier, and Primus knows you're the spitting image of her, then you can do this." Sideswipe said as he placed a servo on her shoulder.

"If it helps, we won't be anywhere nearby so you won't have to worry about making a fool out of yourself in front of us." Sunstreaker said. Sideswipe elbowed his twin with a glare. Phoenix sighed, her shoulders dropping.

"Fine, I'll do it. How long until I have to go out there?" Phoenix asked Optimus.

"Now," the three replied together. Phoenix facepalmed; this was going to be a long day.

* * *

Next chapter Phoenix will be giving her little speech to the remaining humans unprepared. Will she succeed in building up their hopes or will the plan crumble and humanity perish?

Also, I have an idea for a chapter and I need titles of some awesome songs!

Reviews are welcome! :)


	10. Chapter 10

Phoenix froze when she caught sight of the crowd. She was scared because there were thousands of people and that the human race really dwindled. She gulped and refused to move. She was in her Pretender mode being led by Sideswipe and Sunstreaker's holoforms. She turned to run but the twins grabbed her before she got too far. She groaned and pouted at them.

"C'mon Phoenix, it's not that bad." Sunstreaker said. Phoenix narrowed her eyes at her uncle. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were the same height, about 5 foot 11. They both had bright blue eyes that glowed. Sideswipe had jet black hair while Sunstreaker had blonde. They both had a white t-shirt on with black jeans. They were definitely taller than Phoenix, who stood at 5 foot 6.

"Says you. If it's so easy then why don't you do it?" Phoenix snapped. The twins frowned at her. Sideswipe put a hand on her shoulder and gave it a soft squeeze.

"Do not snap at your uncle, even though he sometimes deserves it." Sideswipe said, shooting his brother a look. "And Optimus gave you the assignment, not us. If you get stuck or need help comm. me and I'll come help, okay?"

"Sorry Uncle Sunny," Phoenix mumbled. Instead of sneering at the nickname Sunstreaker smiled at his young niece. They pushed her towards a microphone Phoenix gave them a weird look.

"Que," they said together. Phoenix groaned, knowing how well Que's inventions usually ended up. Phoenix froze when everyone's attention was directed to her. She glanced at the twins as they grinned and disappeared. For Primus' sake, how was she going to even start? She took a deep breath, even though she didn't need to breathe, and stood at the mike.

"Humans of Earth!" she said. Her voice boomed over the speakers and everyone, including Phoenix jumped.

_::Sorry! Didn't know I had it up that loud!:: _Que commed. Obviously he had it loud enough that they could hear her. After a moment Phoenix guessed that it was ready and cleared her throat.

"Ten years ago we kicked the autobots off of Earth. Ten years ago the fate was sealed for many of our people and we have dwindled from billions, to thousands. The autobots never meant us harm, they even became our allies and defended us from the decepticons. We now know our grave mistake. Even though we made them leave they came back. If we were able to survive this AND help defeat the decepticons then we can most definitely bring back Earth's beauty." Phoenix announced.

"Oh yeah? And how are we supposed to do that?" someone yelled. Phoenix bit her lip and resisted the urge to scream in frustration. She felt calmness wash through her suddenly. She realized that it was Sideswipe using their Creator/daughter bond. Huh, she never knew she even had one with him.

"I know I bring them up a lot, but take a look at the autobots. Their planet was completely destroyed, but they survived. And look at Cybertron! It was a shattered planet and we were able to…almost restore it! With a little help we can do the same with Earth." Phoenix replied. "Look, I know I was only 5 years old when we left so I don't know much about my mom's or my dad's culture. But we can rebuild what we lost. But hey, what do I know? I'm just a techno-organic who watched her father leave Earth." Phoenix was about to walk away when a person stopped her. She turned to see a strange boy. He was her same height and was lean. He had blonde hair with black tips. His shirt was yellow and he wore black jeans. She finally noticed his bright blue eyes.

"I swear to Primus, if you leave I will drag you back." Bumblebee's holoform warned. Phoenix's eyes widened.

"Bee how are you able to talk?!" Phoenix gasped. Bee shook his head as he dragged her back to the mike.

"Listen, humans. I'm the holoform of one of the autobots. My designation is Bumblebee. Optimus Prime has just asked me to inform you that we will help you rebuild you planet. The pillars are destroyed and Cybertron is now gone." Bee announced. Everyone froze when he said he was one of the autobots. "Oh, and I heard that barely anybody believed that she's a techno-organic. I know her Creator and I can assure you that he is Cybertronian."

"Really Bee? You bring THAT up?" Phoenix asked as she crossed her arms. Bee grinned at the Pretender. "Thanks anyways. Bye."

"Good luck." Bee's holoform disappeared, earning many surprised gasps.

"So my point is, after everything Mega-idiot put us through, we came out stronger than before." Phoenix said into the mike. Suddenly music started blasting through the speakers and everyone jumped. Phoenix recognized it as Stronger by Jennette McCurdy. "Okay, very funny guys." Sunstreaker walked over (startling a few people) with a grin on his face.

"What? I thought music would make things more fun." Sunstreaker said. Phoenix smiled at him and shook her head.

"Please turn it off, Uncle Sunstreaker." Phoenix sighed. Everyone's attention snapped to her. "What? Sunstreaker is my dad's twin brother."

"I still give him scrap for falling for a human." Sunstreaker chuckled. Phoenix rolled her eyes at the yellow mech. She shooed him off as the music came to an end.

"Well that was unexpected." Phoenix mumbled, earning a few laughs. "Who else with us and wants to restore Earth?" she paused for a second then added, "Without any slavery I might add." People began cheering and Phoenix realized that she'd accomplished the nearly impossible with some help from the autobots. When Phoenix turned the autobots began to approach. She smiled up at her dad. Phoenix transformed and hugged him, just happy to be with her father again. Optimus smiled at the small family before turning to the humans.

"What Phoenix and Bumblebee have said is true. We are all willing to help, if we are allowed to stay on Earth." Optimus announced. Everyone started yelling things like "stay!" or "help us!" but a few said "we don't need your help!" When Phoenix heard some people reject the autobots her spark clenched. "It has been decided then. We will stay and help you." Most of the humans cheered, excluding those who were against it.

"Hey OP, we should introduce ourselves considering most of us were too young to remember you guys leaving." Phoenix suggested. Optimus nodded at the femme before facing the humans.

"My name is Optimus Prime, I am the leader of the autobots." he said. He motioned to Phoenix. "I'm sure you all know Phoenix. She has just recently gained a Cybertronian form." He motioned to the twins. "These are one of our sets of twins, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. Sideswipe is the silver mech, and also Phoenix's Creator, or father." A couple people gasped as they stared up at Sideswipe.

"I think they're surprised to see that Phoenix is your daughter." Sunstreaker laughed as he elbowed Sideswipe.

"I think so, that or they're wondering how I'm related to you Sunflower." Sideswipe grinned. Sunstreaker frowned and pushed Sideswipe.

"Don't call me that!" They started arguing and Phoenix rolled her optics at them.

"Okay that's enough, stop acting like sparklings." Phoenix laughed. The twins pointed at each other accusingly.

"He started it!" they yelled together. Optimus shot them a look before finishing the introductions. By the end the twins Skids and Mudflap were fighting with Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. There always seemed something going on between the two sets of twins. Ratchet hit them all with a wrench to make them stop. A few humans were laughing when they saw them glare at Ratchet then at each other.

"That's enough, you're all acting like sparklings for Primus' sake! And Sideswipe I'd rather Phoenix not end up like you two!" Ratchet snarled. Phoenix grinned evilly.

"A bit too late for that Hatchet, I can't tell you how many times Megatron's stopped Starscream from offlining me due to a prank." Phoenix warned. Now THAT got the autobots laughing. They tried to imagine what a little human could do to Starscream but couldn't think of any. Even Optimus cracked a smile at Ratchet's expression.

"All that's left to do is…" Sunstreaker trailed off as he grinned at his twin.

"PARTY!" both sets of twins exclaimed. Half of the autobots facepalmed while the others shared a worried look. "What?" Optimus shook his head and saw that the humans were actually into the idea.

"Fine," Optimus said. Both sets of twins cheered. "But no high-grade." Skids and Mudflap pouted while Sideswipe and Sunstreaker shrugged, they didn't want Phoenix to drink high-grade anyway. Phoenix was still worried at what the four bots had in mind.

"This is going to be interesting," Phoenix observed. Bee whirred in agreement as the others began to plan what to do with the humans. When the twins began fighting again Phoenix threw her servos in the air. "I give up on them!" Bee chuckled and shook his helm

"_Like Creator like daughter as the humans say." _Bee said. Phoenix rolled her optics as the plans were agreed on.

"Let's just hope they don't destroy Earth anymore." Phoenix muttered.

* * *

Okay I suck at writing speeches but I'm gonna have fun with the next chapter hehe

Reviews are welcome!


	11. Chapter 11

Warning: Fluffiness in this chapter! Someone had requested Phoenix having a love interest and I thought "Eh, why not?" so here ya go! :)

* * *

Phoenix was impressed by the party they were able to throw. The decepticons had made sure that the humans still had food so they'd still have workers, making it easier to supply snacks for the humans. The autobots stuck to low-grade energon, much to Skids and Mudflap's dismay, and hung out in bipedal mode while there was a dance party going on. The music was supplied by Sunstreaker using Que's speakers. Phoenix at some point had transformed down into Pretender mode and danced amongst the humans. Bumblebee couldn't help but watch her. Sunstreaker elbowed Sideswipe and pointed to the smaller mech. Sideswipe grinned knowing that they did have feelings for each other. The twins walked up to Bee with a smirk.

"So who's the lucky femme you're staring at?" Sunstreaker teased. Bee nearly jumped out of his armor when the mech spoke.

"_I don't know what you're talking about!"_ Bee claimed. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker shared a look saying that they didn't buy it. Sideswipe caught him glancing at Phoenix again and held back a laugh.

"Primus kid we're not blind. We know you like Phoenix." Sideswipe said. Bee's optics widened in embarrassment. He'd just been caught…by Phoenix's Creator. Bee tried to come up with an excuse but failed. He eventually sighed and gave up.

"_Fine, yes I like Phoenix." _Bee admitted. He worried what Sideswipe's reaction to him crushing on his daughter would be. Sideswipe laughed with his twin and shook his helm. Bee stared at them in confusion.

"Well what are you waiting for? Ask her out already!" they said together. Bee stared at them in shock. Sideswipe was actually telling him to make his move on Phoenix. He remembered Sideswipe giving anybody who stared at Phoenix too long a death glare.

"_I don't know…"_ Bee murmured. The twins shared a look before grinning at the small bot.

"There you see her," they started singing the song Kiss the Girl from The Little Mermaid. "Sitting there across the way. She don't got a lot to say, but there's something about her. And you don't know why but you're dying to try you wanna kiss the femme." They laughed as Bee pushed them away.

"_You two are so annoying sometimes."_ Bee grumbled. The twins rolled their optics and continued to pester him until the song was over and Sunstreaker had to change it. A mischievous grin formed on Sunstreaker's faceplate as he put on a slow song. Bee facepalmed when he figured out that it was their way of making him make his move. _"Oh for the love of Primus!"_ Bee walked away before transforming into his alt. He activated his holoform and walked amongst the crowd. Everyone knew he was an autobot but ignored him, that is, until he found Phoenix standing alone awkwardly surrounded by dancing friends or couples.

"Hey Bee." She said when he came up. Bee got a little nervous again but brushed it off.

"Hey Phoenix." Bee greeted with a smile.

"So how can you talk in your holoform but not in any other form?" she asked. Bee shrugged slightly.

"I honestly don't know, Ratchet guess that it was just the programming." Bee explained. He sighed, knowing this was his last chance. "Phoenix…may I have this dance?" Phoenix was taken off guard by his question. The poor mech looked nervous at what her answer might be. She didn't understand why he would want to dance with her. He seemed slightly upset that she hadn't answered yet and sighed. "Never mind, forget that I asked." he began to walk away when two arms wrapped around him. He turned to see Phoenix staring at him with her bright blue eyes.

"Oh for Primus' sake you surprised me. At least let me answer you." Phoenix giggled. She moved so that her arms were wrapped around his neck while he wrapped his around her waist. She gave him a curious look. "So what made you ask?"

"Because I…" he sighed, he didn't know how to explain this. Phoenix's eyes softened. Bee couldn't take it anymore and kissed her. Phoenix's eyes went wide for a moment but she soon returned the kiss happily. They pulled apart and Phoenix was thankful that she could no longer blush. "I don't know what's wrong with me, but ever since I've met you I've had this weird feeling in my spark. I was surprised by your courage when you fled from Earth and yelled at Optimus. I have to admit, your words kinda hurt but I know that it was just your frustration. You're probably the strongest femme I know for what you've been through…I'm sorry." He whispered at the end. Phoenix put a hand against his cheek.

"For what? You've been my friend since that night on Jupiter. I was only mad at that time because of all the scrap the decepticons put me through. You did nothing wrong Bee, nobody did." Phoenix said softly. Bee leaned into her hand and smiled. Phoenix's spark warmed at the touch. Phoenix noticed Sideswipe and Sunstreaker grinning at them and she immediately froze.

"Are you okay?" Bee asked softly. His eyes betrayed his worry. Phoenix pointed to her father who just laughed. Bee turned and saw the silver mech. His eyes widened and he backed away from Phoenix in embarrassment. "Well…uh…I guess I should explain why Sideswipe is amused by all this." Phoenix rolled her eyes.

"Dad and Uncle Sunny caught you watching me, and yes I saw you too, and began tormenting you about it until Uncle Sunny turned on a slow song and you decided to ask me to dance." Phoenix replied. Bee stared at her in surprise. "Did I also mention I'm really good at gathering information from a little scene with no dialogue needed."

"Dang femme, you'd make one heck of a spy." Phoenix shrugged as they began to walk back to Bee's alt form. Bee's holoform disappeared as he transformed. Phoenix followed suit as they walked back to the autobots. They all seemed amused when they saw the young couple holding servos. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker walked up with goofy grins and clapped a servo on the mech's shoulder hard. The scout winced and whined when they accidentally hit his doorwing.

"We weren't serious when we said 'kiss the femme' we just wanted you to tell her your feelings." Sunstreaker laughed. Bee's cooling fans turned on while Phoenix facepalmed.

"Uncle Sunny!" Phoenix whined. The twins just grinned at the embarrassed couple. Phoenix watched the party go on, sipping energon while talking with Bee. Her father and uncle were currently in their holoforms and having a dance off with a few humans. Phoenix rolled her optics when the twins tripped over each other and fell on top of the other dancer. "My family is really weird." Phoenix commented. Bee chuckled and nodded as he wrapped an arm around her waist. Phoenix didn't mind and even leaned into him. They ignored the weird looks from their comrades as they watched the party. Phoenix started to doze off and Bee noticed it.

"_You should probably get some rest."_ Bee observed. Phoenix looked up at him with a frown. She knew he was right but she didn't want to leave. Bee was tempted to let her stay but he knew Ratchet would get mad if she fell over from exhaustion. Bee sighed and shook his helm. Sideswipe walked up with his twin and frowned.

"Bee's right, Phoenix." Sideswipe said.

"What would Elizabeth say?" Sunstreaker asked. Phoenix and Sideswipe tensed at the mention of her and Sunstreaker covered his mouth when he realized that he said her name. "Primus I'm sorry."

"Why don't you ask her yourself?" a voice asked. All of the autobots had heard her and turned to see a human figure approaching. Sideswipe's optics widened.

"Elizabeth…?" he asked quietly. Elizabeth smiled and nodded. Optimus came up and looked confused like the others.

"Sideswipe who is this?" the leader asked. Sideswipe ignored him as he continued to stare at her.

"How are you alive?" Sideswipe whispered. Phoenix and the twins were standing in complete shock. The other autobots were totally confused as to what was happening. Tears filled Phoenix's optics as she stared at the small ghost.

"M-Mom?" Phoenix asked. The autobots gasped. So this was the human Sideswipe had fallen in love with? Optimus tried to approach but Sunstreaker held him back with his hand and gave him a stern look. Bee put a servo on Phoenix's shoulder but she ignored him.

"Primus allowed me to stop by for a visit now that the decepticons are gone." Elizabeth said. Sideswipe's holoform appeared and he wrapped the human in a hug, spinning her slightly. Sunstreaker grinned when he saw his twin reunited with his mate. Optimus looked at Phoenix who just shook her helm with a smile. "I can't stay long, but remember I love both of you and I'll always be watching out for you." She then looked sternly up at Bee. "I swear if you break Phoenix's spark I will come back and haunt you." Bee's optics widened as he held up his servos in defense.

"I'm pretty sure she's serious too." Phoenix said with a laugh. He looked at her like she was crazy. Elizabeth smiled and looked up at the autobots.

"Good job, guys." Elizabeth praised. Her form flickered and her eyes widened. "Looks like my visit's over." Phoenix transformed down and ran to hug her mom. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker also said goodbye before she disappeared. Phoenix transformed back into her bipedal mode looking depressed. The autobots finally noticed the humans watching and froze. Phoenix ignored them and turned to the others.

"The quarters are on the eastern side of the ship. The codes are deactivated so you can reset the lock to whatever you want." Phoenix informed before leaving. The autobots watched the sad femme leave with worry. They knew it must've been hard on her to lose her mother shortly after her father had been exiled. Phoenix found a room and realized it used to belong to Barricade, having to go there once to aid him with something. She was happy that he wasn't much of a decorator and only had a berth, a shelf with random knick knacks on it, a desk, and some datapads on the history of Cybertron. She looked closer at one to see that it was about the Thirteen. Curious about Prima, who she had met in a vision, she began to read it before falling asleep on the berth.

* * *

Hope you liked it! Reviews are welcomed!


	12. Epilogue

Yes this is the epilogue! Over 4,000 words and 9 pages on word! Thanks everyone for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! :)

* * *

**Many years later**

Phoenix sighed and leaned against Bumblebee. She didn't know how they managed it, but the planet Earth was successfully restored. They'd even brought back most of the technology like basic TV's or ovens and microwaves and that sort of stuff. Phoenix looked over to where Optimus was aiding a group of humans. She was surprised when the autobots had agreed to work alongside the humans. Ratchet had taught some about medicine so soon they had human doctors. The autobots had claimed the Nemesis as their new base in order to be out of the humans' way. Phoenix looked up at Bee who seemed to be in thought. They had taken the day off to enjoy themselves and hang out. Phoenix had been busy as a bee considering the humans had decided that she'd lead them. She was surprised at first but proved to be a great leader. She guessed that she was chosen because she knew more about the autobots than they did while still being part organic.

"_Hey, can we talk…alone?"_ Bee asked shyly. Phoenix smiled and nodded. Bee transformed so Phoenix could hop in. Rarely did a human ever get to ride in an autobot unless it was an emergency or they were needed elsewhere. Phoenix leaned her Pretender's head against his window and stared outside as they drove off.

"So what's on your mind, Bee?" Phoenix asked once they were in a secluded area. Remembering what had happened on Mars, she rubbed his dashboard slowly. The movement worked and Bee shuddered like he had that one day.

"_Ah, ah, ah! That'd ruin the surprise!"_ Bee said. Phoenix pouted and stopped rubbing the dash. _"Why do you rub my dash board?"_ Phoenix shrugged.

"I remembered your reaction from it when we were on Mars and you seemed to like it." Phoenix chuckled. Finally they stopped somewhere deserted and Phoenix got out so they could both transform. "So what is it you wanted to talk about?" Bee fidgeted and looked uncomfortable. Phoenix wrapped her arms around his neck and looked up at him. "C'mon Bee, stop leaving me in suspense already!" she gave a teasing pout causing the yellow mech to laugh. He wrapped his own arms around her waist and lowered his helm so that their foreheads were touching.

"_Well, I'm not really sure how to put this but I guess here goes nothing."_ Bee sighed. Phoenix gave him a curious look. _"We've been courting for a while now and I can truthfully say that the feelings I have for you are completely new to me. I don't know how to explain it but you're special to me Phoenix and I…"_ Phoenix's cooling fans turned on as he pulled away from her and grabbed her servos while going down on one knee. _"Will you be my sparkmate?"_ Phoenix's optics widened. She didn't know a ton about Cybertronian culture but she knew that he was basically proposing to her. She grinned and threw herself into Bee's arms.

"Yes! Yes!" she exclaimed happily. Bee lost his balance and fell over with Phoenix on top of him. "Okay I may have gotten a little excited." Phoenix laughed as she helped Bee stand. Bee's optics had brightened profusely. He remembered asking Sideswipe for permission to bond with his daughter.

_**Flashback**_

_Bee walked silently down the hall of the newly gained autobot base. He watched some of the newcomers get lectured about Earth by Optimus. He half expected Phoenix to be with him but he knew that she was busy with her own job. Bee rounded a corner and found the twins Skids and Mudflap walking by. He ignored the twins and continued down the hall. Finally Bee located Sideswipe talking to Sunstreaker. He walked up to the twins nervously._

"Hey Sideswipe can I talk to you for a minute?"_ Bee asked. Sideswipe shrugged and Sunstreaker left them alone._

"_What's up Bee?" Sideswipe asked. Bee shifted uncomfortably._

"I was hoping to get your permission to ask Phoenix to be my sparkmate."_ Bee asked awkwardly. Sideswipe's optics widened in surprise. He didn't expect Bee to care for his daughter that much. Bee looked extremely nervous as to what his answer would be._

"_Well this is a little surprising." Sideswipe chuckled. "Do you really care for Phoenix that much?"_

"Of course!"_ Bee exclaimed without hesitation. Sideswipe grinned._

"_Go ask her. I'm sure she feels the same way as you do her." Sideswipe encouraged. Bee's optics brightened and he nodded before running off._

_**End flashback**_

While on the way back to the Nemesis Phoenix had dozed off in the passenger seat. Every now and then she'd shift like she was trying to get comfortable. Bee's windows darkened so no one could see inside. He activated his holoform in the driver seat. He grabbed Phoenix gently and held her in his lap carefully so she wouldn't wake up. Bee basically held her in his arms and she seemed to finally be comfortable. Bee couldn't help but smile when she snuggled into his chest. After about a half hour they were almost to the base so he had to wake her up. When she saw that he was holding her she frowned and refused to move. Bee rolled his eyes and deactivated his holoform, causing Phoenix to fall over. The car rumbled with laughter as Phoenix hit the dash board.

"_Sorry sweetspark, we're nearing the base."_ Bee said. _"And that hurt…"_ Phoenix sighed.

"Sorry Bee, I didn't mean to hurt ya." Phoenix said. When Bee stopped Phoenix got out and they both transformed. They were met by the twins, smirking at the couple.

"So did you ask her?" Sideswipe asked. Phoenix smiled as Bee nodded. Sideswipe paused and grinned wider. "You said yes didn't you?" Phoenix nodded slowly. Suddenly she was getting crushed in a hug between her dad and uncle.

"Ow! Guys please don't squish me!" Phoenix laughed. They backed off happily.

"And now you get to announce it to the others!" Sunstreaker chuckled. Phoenix groaned, wondering what everyone's reactions will be. "Or we could always announce it ourselves." Sunstreaker motioned to himself and his brother. Phoenix shared a look with Bee and they grimaced slightly. They knew what the twins were capable of.

"I think we'd rather tell them ourselves considering…" Phoenix trailed off as the twins pouted. Primus she sometimes had a hard time believing she was the youngling here. Sideswipe wrapped an arm around his daughter's shoulders.

"C'mon, we won't be too bad…I mean you are my daughter after all." Sideswipe said with a cocky grin. Phoenix raised an optic ridge at him and groaned.

"_Let's just let them announce it."_ Bee sighed. The soon-to-be-sparkmates gave the twins permission to tell everyone about their engagement…big mistake.

**Ten minutes later**

Phoenix was in her Pretender mode walking down the halls of the Nemesis studying notes given to her when the intercom turned on and gained her full attention. At first there was only a slight buzzing before a trumpet fanfare played over it. Phoenix growled under her breath and wondered who was messing with the intercom. Two sets of laughter came on as well and she immediately realized that it was her father and uncle. She muttered Cybertronian swears under her breath as she closed the binder she was holding and glared at the speaker.

"Sideswipe and Sunny here and-" Sideswipe started but a metal clang interrupted him.

"Stop calling me that!" Sunstreaker snarled. Phoenix facepalmed and realized that this was how they were going to announce it.

"Okay, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker here and we just wanted to inform everyone about a certain young couple's plans. Bumblebee and Phoenix are planning on bonding!" Sideswipe announced. Phoenix groaned and shot the speaker the dirtiest glare she could muster.

"Have a great day!" Sunstreaker laughed as the sound system turned off. Phoenix sighed and decided to get back to work. She continued to read until she heard frantic running. She looked up to see the twins running down the halls at an alarming rate.

"Everybot for themselves! It's Ratchet the Hatchet!" Sideswipe shrieked as he ran by. Ratchet ran down the hall after them with a wrench in hand. Phoenix rolled her eyes and ignored them until Ratchet stopped in front of her.

"Is it true? Are you going to bond with Bumblebee?" Ratchet asked curiously. Phoenix smiled up at the medic.

"Yep, Bee asked earlier today. Apparently it was a mistake to let my dad and uncle announce the engagement." Phoenix said. Ratchet shook his helm and sighed.

"Those two will never learn. I still have to chase them down for checkups…which I currently need to do. Goodbye and congratulations Phoenix." Ratchet then ran off. Phoenix started to head to her office, hoping for some peace to finish her work. When she made it she sighed in relief and sat down at her desk. When she was almost done there was a knock at the door. She bit back a groan at the interruption.

"Come in," Phoenix said without looking up. In walked a little girl, no older than 8, looking a little nervous. When Phoenix saw her she immediately stopped her work and approached the child. "Hello, what's your name and what can I do for you?"

"Hi I'm Hannah. Optimus asked me to find you. He said a new bot is landing." She replied. Phoenix's eyebrows furrowed. Why had Optimus sent a little girl? A soldier ran in and looked out of breath. When he saw Hannah he sighed in relief and picked her up.

"Where have you been?" he asked the child.

"Sorry daddy, Optimus looked stressed so I asked if I could help him! He asked me to find Phoenix." Hannah said. Phoenix nodded in confirmation. She at least knew why a kid was sent to find her.

"I apologize for her disappearance, sir. May I ask for your name?" Phoenix asked. The soldier saluted his leader. Phoenix was still trying to get used to the sudden respect shown to her.

"I'm Colonel Mason, I work in Section 5." The man said. Phoenix nodded.

"At ease soldier, go ahead and take your daughter home. Until all are one." Phoenix said.

"Until all are one," Mason responded before taking Hannah away. Phoenix remembered teaching the Cybertronian farewell to everyone in order to increase similarities between the autobots and humans. Phoenix finished her paperwork and began heading down the halls. Several bots and humans passed by and congratulated her on her engagement. She smiled and thanked them, silently cursing the twins for how they announced it. When she made it to Optimus' office she knocked on the human-sized door.

"Come in," Optimus' voice boomed from inside. Phoenix opened the door and walked into the room in her Pretender form. She saw Optimus talking to a shorter black-and-white mech with blue optics. Optimus and the bot looked down at her as she entered. "Phoenix this is my second-in-command Prowl. Prowl, this is Phoenix, leader of the human race. She is also Sideswipe's daughter." Prowls' optics widened as Phoenix transformed into bipedal mode to shake his servo.

"Hello Phoenix." He greeted. Phoenix smiled warmly at him.

"Hi Prowl. Did Optimus tell you everything that's happened since their arrival on Earth?" Phoenix asked. Both shook their heads no so Phoenix sighed. "I'm actually a techno-organic. My mom was human and my dad is, like Optimus said, Sideswipe. An All Spark Fragment turned me fully Cybertronian during the last battle." Prowl froze. Phoenix grew worried and waved a servo in front of his faceplate before gently poking his chest. He promptly fell over causing Phoenix to squeak. "Oh my Primus! Is he okay?" Optimus chuckled.

"He has a condition where he sometimes glitches or has a processor crash. He'll be alright in a few minutes." Optimus said as Phoenix kneeled down to check on Prowl. Finally he sat up with a groan and they explained what had happened starting the day they met Sam Witwicky. Prowl also seemed surprised, like most, that Sideswipe had fallen in love with a human. Prowl was even more surprised when he found out that Phoenix was Bumblebee's future sparkmate. After the story was finished a soldier ran in frantically.

"Decepticons are attacking!" the man exclaimed. "What are we to do?" Optimus glanced over at Phoenix and motioned for her to give the orders.

"Evacuate the citizens from the area immediately. Autobots will be sent to deal with them." Phoenix commanded. The man saluted and ran off. Prowl was surprised that she was the daughter of the crazy twin. Optimus gave Prowl a list of autobots that should go fight the decepticons. Phoenix was forced to stay behind, considering she wasn't even done with her basic training. Phoenix decided to go back to her office and work on one of the thousands of things she had to do. She sighed and began to read a report. This was going to be a long day.

When Phoenix was finally able to leave work that night she was exhausted. She groggily pressed the buttons on the keypad to unlock her door and trudged inside. She didn't bother transforming down into her Pretender mode before sitting on her Cybertronian-sized berth. She groaned when she realized that she'd yet to get her energon so she stood and walked over to her dispenser. It was almost full when two arms wrapped around her and someone placed their chin on her shoulder. Phoenix smiled and set down her energon. She turned and wrapped her arms around Bee's neck.

"So to what do I owe this fine visit?" Phoenix asked. Bee started rubbing her lower back in circular motions. A shiver went up her back and she got closer to the mech.

"_You've been working really hard lately and seemed stressed so I decided to stop by."_ Bee said. Phoenix sighed and laid her helm on his chest, offlining her optics. Eventually Bee made her drink her energon, much to her disappointment considering he was rather comfortable, and she went to sleep. The yellow bot left her room silently and went to his own.

**Few months later**

Sideswipe groaned as he slumped onto his berth in the room that he and Sunstreaker shared. Sunstreaker gave his twin an odd look before sitting down. Today Phoenix was going to bond with Bumblebee and Sideswipe was getting antsy. Phoenix was his only daughter and she was about to get married. It made him feel…_old._

"What's gotten you so worked up about?" Sunstreaker asked with a grin. Sideswipe shot him a glare and sighed.

"Phoenix is getting bonded today. I can't believe it." Sideswipe muttered. Sunstreaker chuckled and shook his helm.

"Bro, you gotta face the facts and realize that she's not a kid anymore. C'mon we're gonna be late." Sunstreaker put a servo on Sideswipe's shoulder before they stood and left to go to the ceremony.

Phoenix was pacing in her room. Today was the day, and she couldn't feel any more anxious than she was at that moment. Hannah, Colonel Mason's daughter, came in with a large smile on her face. She had turned 9 a few days ago and had asked to join the autobot army for a birthday present. Phoenix talked Optimus into letting her be a bot for a day. They had been friends since. Phoenix smiled at the young human as Hannah patted her foot. Phoenix transformed down and hugged the child.

"My momma said that you're getting married today!" Hannah chirped. Phoenix pulled away and kneeled down.

"Yep, his name's Bumblebee. He's one of the autobots." Phoenix answered. Hannah's eyes widened.

"Woah! That's so cool!" Phoenix chuckled at her enthusiasm. "I gotta go. Have fun today!" and with that, Hannah ran off. Phoenix ran a hand through her hair and sighed. She and Bee had decided not to invite the humans considering they were very large now and they didn't know most of them. Not even Colonel Mason and his family were invited, only the autobots. A knock came at her door and she transformed as Ratchet poked his helm in.

"It's time," he informed. Phoenix's optics widened in slight fear. Ratchet led her to the doors of the rec room (I know the Nemesis probably didn't have one originally but they did remodeling) where Sideswipe was standing. Her spark started pounding in her chassis as she watched Ratchet enter.

"S-So why aren't you in there?" Phoenix asked her father. Sideswipe sighed and hugged her. When he pulled away he put a servo on her shoulder.

"I'm proud of you, Phoenix. You're so much like your Carrier that I see her in you every day. I just wanted to know…does he really make you happy?" Sideswipe asked. Phoenix smiled and nodded.

"Of course, dad. And thanks." Sideswipe smiled before wishing her luck and entering the room. Phoenix's nervousness grew and she leaned against the door, whispering to herself, "Primus what am I getting myself into?" **(I got the idea for the layout of the ceremony from Musical Prime's Life as an Autobot)** Optimus said the greeting and Phoenix's spark fluttered when her cue came for her to enter. She gracefully entered the room and saw all of her Cybertronian friends standing in a circle. In the middle of the room/circle Optimus and Bumblebee stood. Bee's optics widened when he saw her approaching. Phoenix finally made it to her soon-to-be sparkmate and held his servos. Sideswipe watched with a smile plastered on his faceplate as Optimus continued to recite the ancient traditional text used in these bonding ceremonies.

"Bumblebee, you may say your vows." Optimus said to the scout. Bee took in a deep breath through his intakes and stared down at his femme.

"_Phoenix, every day I learn something new about you. You're leadership astounds me but you're just like your Creator when it comes to pranks. I might not have known you for centuries, but I know that you're the most important femme in my life. Please allow me the honor of being your sparkmate."_ Bee said. Phoenix stared up into his baby blue optics and almost didn't hear Optimus ask her to say her vows.

"Bumblebee, the day I met you to be honest was not one of my better days, but you changed that all around when you came out and talked to me. You saved me on more than one occasion and I still can't believe how brave you were that day. That's also the day I fell in love with you. Please allow me the honor of being your sparkmate." Phoenix said. Bee's optics brightened happily. Optimus smiled down at the young couple before turning to Sideswipe and Ratchet.

"I now ask the guardians to step forward." Optimus said. The medic and warrior both stepped forward. Phoenix gave Bee a confused look.

"_I was orphaned as a sparkling and Ratchet raised me."_ Bee whispered. Phoenix's optics widened slightly but she paid attention as her father and Ratchet both gave them their blessings. Phoenix's spark fluttered as Optimus told them to open their spark chambers. Phoenix opened hers as did Bee. She looked at his and was surprised to see it a bright blue with yellow swirled in. Bee was also staring at hers momentarily. Hers was half blue half green (like her mothers' eyes). They merged their sparks and kissed. A strange feeling swarmed Phoenix but she actually liked it. They separated and closed their spark chambers. She was startled when Bee decided to test their bond and sent love through. Phoenix smiled and sent back her own feelings of affection. Optimus blessed the bond and sent everyone off for the reception, which was held in the old throne room. Sunstreaker was blasting the music for the party while people started congratulating them. Sideswipe came up and smiled at his daughter and son-in-law.

"I can't believe that my daughter is now bonded…Primus I feel old." Sideswipe muttered the last part. Phoenix and Bee chuckled as the silver mech hugged them both. "Congrats guys. Bumblebee, you better take good care of her or so help me I'll-" Bee held up his servos.

"_Hey, you don't have to worry about that! I'll take care of her no matter what." _Bee said, wrapping an arm around his sparkmate. Sideswipe chuckled and slapped a servo on the yellow mech's shoulder.

"Good. I'm proud of you both." Sideswipe said before leaving to talk to his twin. The party went great and Hannah and Colonel Mason came to congratulate them before having to leave for duties. Phoenix couldn't think of a day better than then and didn't even try to. She just leaned against Bee while talking to the other bots.

**A year later**

Phoenix walked into the med bay for her routine checkup. She waited patiently for Ratchet to enter and sat on a berth. When he finally entered he seemed worn out. That didn't surprise her considering there was a spike in decepticon activity lately. Ratchet, however, smiled when he came up to her.

"Good morning, Phoenix. How was your meeting with the council yesterday?" he asked as he began scans. Phoenix shrugged.

"There was a small fight about what resources should go where but I managed to calm everyone. Thank Primus too, I wouldn't be able to stop a war breaking out within the human race." Phoenix mumbled. Ratchet frowned but continued his work. When he looked at the results his optics widened. Phoenix noticed and tilted her helm. "What's wrong?" Ratchet turned and smiled at her.

"Congratulations, Phoenix, you're carrying." Ratchet announced. Phoenix gasped and her optics widened. She was going to have a sparkling? "And by the looks of it, you're going to have twins."

"Twins?!" she squeaked happily. When Ratchet nodded she hugged him excitedly. "This is great! I have to tell Bumblebee!"

"Just don't put too much stress on yourself, it wouldn't be healthy for the twins." Ratchet warned. Phoenix nodded and ran out of the room. She found Bee in their bedroom reading datapad with his back turned to her. She silently walked up and wrapped her arms around him. "Hey Bee." Bee stood so he could hug her back.

"_Hi, sweetspark. How did your checkup go?" _Bee asked. Phoenix rocked on her heels nervously.

"That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about. Ratchet ran a few scans and found out that I'm well…carrying." Phoenix answered. Bee's optics widened before he actually fainted. Phoenix caught him and set him down gently. When he woke up he hugged Phoenix happily.

"_Mech or femme?"_ he asked. Phoenix chuckled and pulled away so they could sit on the berth.

"Both." Bee gave her a confused look so she smiled and placed a servo on his shoulder. "We're having twins, Bee." His optics widened even further and he stared at her in shock.

"_Twins?"_ he whispered. Phoenix nodded and Bee hugged her again. Phoenix buried her face in his neck. _"I can't believe it…I'm going to be a Creator."_

"And a great one at that." Phoenix whispered.

**Decades later**

Phoenix walked down the halls of the Nemesis with a datapad in hand. She rarely used her Pretender mode unless in a meeting with humans. She stopped when she watched an older Ratchet chase down her father and uncle with a wrench. She rolled her optics and continued walking until two small figures crashed into her legs. She looked down to see Fireblaze and Solarflare glued to her. Fireblaze was an orange mech with doorwings and a wheel for each pede and elbow while Solarflare was a yellow femme and they all knew that she'd be a Pretender like her Carrier.

"Carrier!" they exclaimed happily. Phoenix smiled and kneeled down next to her younglings. Sideswipe kept complaining that he had grandkids now and he was old, but not before chasing down Bumblebee threatening him with one of Ratchet's wrenches.

"Hey guys, how are you?" she asked.

"Good, just watching grandpa Sides run away from Hatchet." Solarflare chirped. Phoenix rolled her optics.

"That's my dad for you." Phoenix mused. The younglings giggled and hugged her goodbye before running off. Phoenix watched them and sighed. "Primus my life's changed so much from that one mission." Bee wrapped his servos around her and laid his chin on her shoulder.

"Do I hear regret?" Bee asked. Ratchet had finally been able to fix his vocalizer and he could speak normally. Phoenix smiled and leaned her helm against his and sighed.

"Of course not, it's just so hard to believe that I went from Megatron's slave to being your sparkmate and being leader of the humans." She replied. Bee chuckled lightly.

"You're a great leader, Phoenix. Everyone here can see it. Mudflap walked by and shot them both a look.

"Get a room." he muttered. Phoenix rolled her optics as Bee let out a small growl. He'd always been protective of her, but not so much that she felt suffocated. Phoenix moved out of Bee's hold and turned to face him. His optics showed slight confusion and disappointment.

"I have a meeting to go to in five minutes. Sorry Bee." Phoenix said. Bee kissed her gently.

"Good luck." Bee said. Phoenix smiled and walked off. Yep, her life had definitely changed after that battle, but it was a good change. Phoenix couldn't help but smile while thinking of her younglings. They had so much energy and were such sweetsparks. She knew that the war was over but there were still rebel ex-decepticons who they had to take care of. Phoenix sighed as she entered the meeting with some of the lesser leaders of Earth. She smiled and transformed into her Pretender mode to sit down.

"Let's begin, shall we?"

* * *

And that's the end! In a day or so I will put up a side story to this about Sideswipe and Elizabeth's life before Phoenix. It will be called "Intergalactic Friendship" (cheesy right?) and will be a one-shot so keep your eyes open for it!

This is Autobot StarRacer signing off! :)


	13. Author's Note

**The sidestory to this one is up! It's all about Sideswipe and Elizabeth aka Liza! It's called Liza's Journey! Please read it and I hope you enjoyed this story! :)**


End file.
